MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE - BTS FANFIC
by Tae-V
Summary: Petugas keamanan itu sedikit merengutkan dahinya ketika melihat print out yang ditunjukkan Jungkook kepadanya. BANGTAN VILLAGE, Chrysanthemum Cottage B13. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **  
Chapter 1 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Hari ini liburan dimulai. Tiga sahabat karib sejak kanak-kanak ini begitu menanti-nanti liburan musim dingin kali ini. Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook, orang tua mereka akhirnya mengijinkan mereka berlibur ke sebuah desa yang cukup terpencil. Usia Jungkook 2 tahun dibawah Jimin dan Taehyung, tapi ia ada di kelas yang sama karena ia sempat mengambil jalur akselerasi di SMP nya dulu.

Ini berawal ketika Taehyung sedang membuka internet, mencari data untuk tugas kuliah kelompoknya, dan ia menemukan sebuah nama desa, Bangtan Village, dengan foto-foto pemandangan yang indah disana. Taehyung menunjukkan foto itu kepada sahabat karibnya, Jimin dan Jungkook, dan mereka bertekad harus berlibur kesana.

Agak sulit merayu orang tua mereka masing - masing agar mengijinkan mereka berlibur ke tempat terpencil tanpa didampingi siapapun. Namun setelah mereka merajuk, dan berjanji akan memberikan nilai yang bagus di semester ini, akhirnya para orang tua pun pasrah dan mengijinkan mereka bertiga berpetualang di Bangtan Village.

Ya, akhirnya hari yang dinanti-nantikan tiba! Mereka berkemas sejak malam tadi, dan kini mereka sudah bersiap memulai petualangan ini. Mereka senang membaca cerita-cerita petualangan, karena itu mereka tak sabar dalam menjalankan petualangan mereka sendiri kali ini.

Jimin sudah duduk dengan sigap di kursi pengemudi, Jungkook di sampingnya, dan Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang, dengan banyak kantung belanjaan berisi minuman dan snack yang sudah menumpuk disebelahnya. Mereka menyetel lagu-lagu dari hiphop boy group favorite mereka yang bernama BTS. Perjalanan mereka dimulai dengan semangat dan antusias. Sesekali mereka bernyanyi mengikuti irama yang keluar dari mp3 player di mobil Jimin, sesekali mereka bahkan bernyanyi sambil berteriak-teriak ketika part rap mulai dibawakan sang penyanyi.

Sudah 3 jam lebih, namun mereka belum juga tiba di desa itu. "Jungkook, coba kau makan ini, rasanya sangat enak" sahut Taehyung sembari menyodorkan sebungkus snack rasa rumput laut. Jungkook mengambilnya dan mencicipinya. "Wah! Ini sangat enak! Jimin hyeong, kau mau?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk sambil bernyanyi dan Jungkook menyuapi Jimin. "Taehyung, kau membelinya dimana? Ini sangat enak!" sahut Jimin. "Itu snack baru, aku melihat iklannya di televisi minggu lalu, dan mengambilnya di rak paling ujung sebelah kiri saat kita berbelanja kemarin sore."

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar begitu kencang, angin berhembus cukup kencang, dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca mobil yang dikendarai mereka. "Yaishh, mengapa harus hujan," gerutu Jimin. Tiba-tiba ada plang penunjuk arah di depan mereka, menandakan mereka untuk berbelok ke kiri, dengan tulisan " **BANGTAN VILLAGE 1KM** ".

"Kita hampir tiba!" teriak Jungkook dengan begitu bersemangat.

-TBC-

 **Note: Yang ini lagi saya usahakan supaya bisa jadi beberapa chapter, agak panjang dan lebih menarik dibanding misteri yang saya buat sebelumnya, dan penulisannya bakal agak lama karena sejujurnya saya agak takut sama hal-hal berbau horor, jadi cuma berani bikin ini FF siang hari XD mohon sabar dalam menunggu kelanjutan setiap chapternya ya readers, gumawo /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

**Chapter 2 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat plang tanda masuk desa itu, " **WELCOME TO BANGTAN VILLAGE** ". Hujan pun tiba-tiba berhenti. Cuaca masih agak mendung tapi sudah tidak lagi ada rintik-rintik hujan yang menetes. Mereka memasuki gerbang desa itu, dan memarkir mobilnya di depan pos security. Desa itu cukup unik, karena di gerbang masuk desa itu ternyata ada sebuah pos security yang cukup besar. "Keamanan pasti terjamin disini" sahut Taehyung, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara karena Jimin dan Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil menuju pos security itu.

Seorang anggota tim keamanan muncul dari dalam pos itu untuk menyambut mereka. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya kepada Jimin dan Jungkook. Taehyung menyusul ke pos itu tak lama setelahnya. Kim Namjoon, nama itu tertera di pakaian dinas pria yang menyambut mereka itu. "Ah, kami sudah memesan satu villa di desa ini untuk berlibur selama 2 minggu. Ini bukti pemesanannya." Jungkook menjawab sambil menyerahkan sebuah print out tanda bukti penyewaan villa di desa ini.

Selain terdiri dari sekitar 30 rumah penduduk, memang ada beberapa buah villa yang disewakan untuk para wisatawan yang ingin berkunjung di Bangtan Village. Petugas keamanan itu sedikit merengutkan dahinya ketika melihat print out yang ditunjukkan Jungkook kepadanya. **BANGTAN VILLAGE, Chrysanthemum Cottage B13**.

"Kalian yakin ini villa yang kalian pesan?" tanya Namjoon kepada ketiga pria muda itu. Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Apakah alamatnya salah? Atau sudah dipesan?" tanya Taehyung. "Ah, tidak, hanya... Uhm... Ah, baiklah akan kuantar kalian kesana, sebentar, aku ambilkan kuncinya." Namjoon pun masuk ke dalam dan keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah kunci di tangannya. Mereka bertiga pun menaiki mobil mereka dan melaju, mengikuti motor yang dikendarai Namjoon.

Mereka pun tiba di villa yang mereka pesan. "Wah! Villanya cukup bagus, hyeong!" Jungkook begitu antusias melihat villa yang akan mereka huni selama 2 minggu kedepan. Ada halaman yang cukup luas di balik gerbang villa itu. Villa itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi halamannya cukup luas, ada gerbang setinggi 1 meter yang membentang mengelilingi villa, menandakan bahwa apa yang ada di dalam lingkup gerbang itu adalah wilayah yang akan dipakai tiga pria itu selama 2 minggu ini.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" sahut Namjoon sembari menyerahkan kunci villa kepada Jimin. "Ah, kalau ada apa-apa atau butuh bantuan, segera hubungi saya, di dalam ada telefon, hubungi saja 115, itu extension yang langsung tersambung ke ruangan saya." sahutnya lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam gerbang itu, Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir mobil yang ada di dalam gerbang itu, dan mereka membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka memasuki villa. "Wah, interiornya juga bagus!" teriak Jungkook, semakin antusias melihat tempat liburannya kali ini. Ada 3 kamar di dalamnya, dan ketiga kamar itu terletak di lantai atas. Sedangkan di lantai dasar terdiri dari ruang utama untuk duduk sambil menonton televisi, dapur, 1 kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruangan untuk berkaraoke.

Jungkook langsung memilih kamar yang paling besar, tepat di sebelah kiri tangga. Jimin memilih kamar yang ada di tengah, tepat di depan tangga, sedangkan Taehyung di kamar sebelah kanan tangga. Hanya ada 3 buah kamar tidur di lantai atas, dan di tengahnya, tepat di depan ketiga kamar itu, ada sebuah playstation dan bantal duduk yang bisa mereka pergunakan untuk bermain. Masing-masing kamar memiliki kamar mandi, namun kamar mandi di kamar yang ditempati Taehyung tidak memiliki penghangat air panas, jadi Taehyung memutuskan akan menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar Jungkook jika ia ingin mandi nanti.

Setelah mereka berkemas, mereka berkumpul di ruang utama untuk bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Jimin yang masih kelelahan karena menyetir, berbaring di sofa, kepalanya dibaringkan di atas paha Jungkook yang sedang duduk sambil memakan mie cup. Taehyung duduk di sofa sebelah mereka, memainkan handphonenya sembari sesekali menonton televisi.

"Ah, mengapa tadi petugas keamanan itu bertanya seperti itu kepada kita?" tanya Taehyung. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, tengah berpikir. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput kuah mie cup yang ada di tangannya. Jimin menjawab dengan singkat, "Molla..." Kemudian Jimin berteriak, "Ahhhhh, akhirnya liburan kita dimulai!" Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun akan betapa buruknya liburan yang akan mereka lalui nanti.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **  
Chapter 3 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Kini jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jimin yang sempat tertidur di pangkuan Jungkook mulai membuka matanya. "Akhirnya kau bangun, kakiku kesemutan hyeong," sahut Jungkook. "Mian, Jungkookie" sahut Jimin sambil menampilkan eye smilenya. "Mana Taehyung?" tanya Jimin. "Tidur di kamarnya, aku juga mau tidur tapi terganggu olehmu" sahut Jungkook, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin mengusap kepala Jungkook sambil tertawa.

Taehyung yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya mulai merasa kedinginan. Selimut yang digunakannya jatuh ke lantai. Hal itu membuat Taehyung terbangun. "Ahhhh, dingiiiiin" gerutunya. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk mandi dengan air hangat, lalu ia teringat bahwa kamar mandinya tidak memiliki pemanas air. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Jimin dan Jungkook di bawah sana, lalu berteriak, "Jungkook aaaa, aku pakai kamar mandimu ya!" "Iyaaaa!" sahut Jungkook dari lantai bawah.

Taehyung pun masuk ke kamar Jungkook untuk mandi. "Kamar Jungkook luas sekali, benar-benar kurang ajar, para hyeongnya diberikan kamar yang lebih kecil.. Hmmm..." Taehyung bergumam. Ada sebuah meja dengan 4 kursi kayu di sudut kamar Jungkook, tepat di dekat jendela. "Ah, besok pagi aku akan minum kopi sambil duduk disana, itu pasti menyenangkan," pikir Taehyung. Taehyung pun masuk ke kamar mandi Jungkook.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Ada yang membunyikan bel di gerbang villa mereka. Jimin berlari ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Seseorang yang agak tinggi berdiri di depan gerbang itu. "Permisi..." sahut pria itu ketika melihat Jimin. Jimin bergegas menuju gerbang dan membukakan gerbang villa itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Hai, aku salah satu warga di desa ini, rumahku ada disana" sahut pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebrang villa. Tidak jauh di depan villa mereka ada sebuah danau yang cukup besar dan indah, ada sebuah jembatan di atas danau itu yang menghubungkan wilayah villa-villa penginapan dengan wilayah rumah penduduk Bangtan Village.

"Ah, iya.. Ada apa?" tanya Jimin lagi. "Jung Hoseok.. Kenalkan, namaku Jung Hoseok" sahut pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jimin. Jimin menjabat tangannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Park Jimin."

"Hai, Jiminnie, berapa usiamu? Uhm.. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku..." sahut pria bernama Hoseok itu.

"Ah, aku 21 tahun.." jawab Jimin.

"Aku 22 tahun, panggil aku Hosikie hyeong hehehe..." Pria itu tersenyum, kelihatannya ia senang menemui orang lain yang usianya ada dibawahnya.

"Ah, iya hyeong. Ahhh.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya hyeong?" tanya Jimin, masih agak bingung. "Siapa hyeong?" teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba dari dalam villa.

"Ah, itu temanmu?" tanya Hoseok yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook. "Iya, kami bertiga disini.. Uhmmm..." Jimin bingung mengapa pria ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak lama Jungkook keluar dan menghampiri Jimin. "Hyeong, itu siapa?" tanya Jungkook. "Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok, aku tinggal disana" sahut Hoseok sembari menunjuk ke arah rumahnya lagi.

"Ah, kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook." Mereka berjabat tangan. "Kau memanggilnya hyeong, berarti sudah pasti kau lebih muda dari Jimin kan? Panggil aku Hosikie hyeong kalau begitu hehehe.." Hoseok tersenyum lagi sambil melihat ke arah Jungkook.

DUAR!

Kilatan cahaya petir itu melintas di atas mereka. "Yaishhh, mengagetkanku saja!" sahut Jimin.

"Ah, ini akan hujan deras, aku pulang dulu ya, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" sahut Hoseok, kemudian berlari menuju jembatan itu, dan menyeberang ke arah rumah penduduk. Jungkook dan Jimin saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa dengan dia hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Entahlah, ia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya, dan pergi begitu saja..." Jimin sedikit merasa bingung. Apalagi Hoseok tidak mejawab pertanyaannya tentang apa yang membawanya mengunjungi mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam villa, dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suara petir bergemuruh. "Liburan apa ini? Kalau hujan begini kapan kita berjalan-jalan hyeong?" rengek Jungkook. 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Chapter 4 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Taehyung turun setelah selesai mandi. "Ahhhhh, segarnyaaaaaa" teriak Taehyung ketika ia menuruni anak tangga. Jimin sedang di dapur memasak makanan instan yang mereka bawa, sedangkan Jungkook sedang memainkan handphonenya sembari duduk di sofa ruang utama. Taehyung mengambil snack yang tadi sudah diletakkannya di kulkas dapur, dan duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Ini, sambil menunggu Jimin selesai memasak." Taehyung menyodorkan snack itu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengambilnya dan memakannya, ia meletakkan handphonenya di meja dan bercerita tentang kedatangan Hoseok tadi.

"Aneh..." gumam Taehyung. "Aneh kan, benar?" sahut Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka, membawa panci besar berisi ramyun yang ia masak tadi. "Jungkook, tolong ambil mangkuk dan sumpit di dapur." perintah Jimin.

Mereka pun mulai memakan makan malam mereka yang terlalu sederhana itu. Mereka padahal berniat makan di rumah makan yang terletak tak jauh dari villa mereka, namun hujan deras masih mengguyur wilayah itu sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memakan ramyun di villa.

"Ahhh, kenyangnyaaaaaa" kata Jimin setengah berteriak. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. "Semoga besok cerah, aku harus berjalan-jalan!" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mereka memutuskan untuk berisitrahat, menyiapkan tenaga untuk berpetualang esok hari.

Malam itu berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka tertidur pulas dan tidak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah bersinar di balik jendela. Alarm di handphone Jungkook berdering cukup kencang sehingga membuat Jungkook membuka kedua matanya. Cahaya matahari dengan indahnya masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendela. Jungkook bangun, membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, dan terkagum melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Itu sangat indah!" teriak Jungkook. Danau itu terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela kamar Jungkook. Beberapa angsa terlihat bermain di tengah danau, bersama anak-anaknya. Bunga-bunga yang sangat indah mengelilingi danau itu, dan tempat tinggal warga di seberang sana juga terlihat, dengan pemandangan hamparan gunung menjulang di belakang pemukiman warga Bangtan Village itu.

"Ide yang sangat bagus untuk berlibur disini!" sahut Jungkook dalam hati. Cuaca terlihat cukup cerah untuk ukuran musim dingin seperti ini. Sinar matahari masih terasa hangat, padahal ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Jungkook berlari ke kamar Jimin, setelah itu ke kamar Taehyung, membangunkan mereka dari tidur lelap mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Taehyung sangat sulit dibangunkan. Jimin dan Jungkook sudah selesai mandi, dan bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan pagi sambil mencari sarapan, sedangkan Taehyung baru saja akan memulai mandi karena ia bangun sangat telat pagi itu.

Taehyung yang masih mengantuk itu memaksakan dirinya untuk mandi, kali ini di kamar mandi Jimin, karena ia merasa sangat lapar dan harus mandi agar bisa pergi mencari sarapan. "Bahkan kamar mandi Jimin lebih luas dari kamar mandiku, kamarku memang paling buruk diantara kamar lainnya di villa ini" Taehyung menggerutu sambil mengusapkan sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di ayunan yang ada di halaman villa mereka, menunggu Taehyung. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi sepeda melintas, tak lama kemudian mereka melihat petugas keamanan itu, Namjoon, melintas di depan gerbang villa mereka. Setelah melintas, sepeda itu bergerak mundur dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang villa mereka. "Selamat pagi" sapanya kepada Jimin dan Jungkook. Kali ini ia tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi miliknya. "Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menyeramkan" bisik Jungkook kepada Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook menghampiri Namjoon dan membuka gerbang villa itu. "Selamat pagi" sahut Jungkook. Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana semalam? Nyaman?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk, sementara Jungkook begitu antusias bercerita, "Iya, aku tidur sangat nyenyak, dan pagi ini, ketika membuka jendela kamarku, aku seperti ada di negri dongeng, pemandangannya sangat indah."

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu berkata "Baguslah kalau kalian menyukai desa kecil ini. Aku akan berkeliling, patroli pagi sambil menghirup udara segar." Jimin dan Jungkook menggangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali melaju dengan sepedanya, namun ia berhenti sejenak, menengok ke belakang dan berkata kepada kedua pria muda itu dengan ekspresi yang serius. "Ingat! Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku! Oke?" Lalu ia kembali melaju dengan sepedanya. Lagi-lagi, ia mengingatkan hal yang sama.

"Dia sangat berisik, ya kan?" Sebuah suara yang agak serak dari arah belakang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Jimin dan Jungkook. Ternyata ketika mereka sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Namjoon, ada sesosok pria berambut hijau menghampiri mereka namun mereka tidak menyadarinya. Jimin dan Jungkook terkejut mendengar suara itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply buat review:**

 **bylasss & hyora : done update chapter more :) keep reading :)**

 **xolovefie: masih pembuka nih/? :)**

 **teukseob: gumawo :) keep reading ya, lg dalam tahap pengerjaan nih lanjutannya :) udah kupost sampe chapt 4 btw :)**

 **xolovefie : wkwkw, ngefansnya sama yoongi hyeong ya? thx for review again and keep reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 5 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

"Ahhhh..! Kau mengejutkanku!" Jimin terkejut hingga tanpa sadar setengah berteriak kepada pria yang entah darimana datangnya itu. Pria itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkankan kedua matanya sambil menatap ke arah Jimin dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau... Uhm... Siapa?" tanya Jungkook kepada pria itu.

"Min Yoongi. Aku salah satu teknisi di desa ini. Apakah aku mengejutkan kalian?" sahutnya dengan suara seraknya. Tubuhnya agak kecil, mungil. Ia lebih pendek dibandingkan Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia menggunakan baju dinas yang berwarna orange terang, serasi dengan warna rambut Jimin, dan membawa beberapa peralatan bertukang di tangan kanannya.

Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membenahi detak jantungnya yang masih agak cepat akibat rasa terkejutnya tadi. Jungkook yang memberanikan diri bertanya kepada pria itu, "Kau teknisi? Lalu ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tadi ada yang menelepon ke ruanganku, katanya keran airnya rusak. Bukan kalian yang menelepon?" tanya Yoongi. "Keran air?" Jimin bertanya. "Ahhhhh, Taehyung hyeong!" Jungkook ingat bahwa Taehyung sedang mandi. "Dia mandi dimana? Tadi rasanya kamar mandi di kamarku baik-baik saja" sahut Jimin.

"Boleh aku masuk? Hoahhmmm..." Yoongi bertanya sambil menguap. "Maaf, aku memang mudah mengantuk, terutama di pagi hari." sahutnya lagi. Jungkook mengajak Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam villa mereka.

"Kau yakin menyewa villa ini?" tanya Yoongi sekilas kepada Jungkook ketika mereka menuju ke dalam villa. "Eh?" Jungkook bingung. "Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Yoongi hanya menjawab singkat lalu masuk bersama Jungkook ke dalam villa itu. Jimin menyusul di belakang mereka.

"Hyeoooong, Taehyung hyeong, kau dimana?" teriakan Jungkook menggema di dalam villa itu. Yoongi yang tidak terbiasa dengan suara keras refleks mengernyitkan keningnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia terganggu dengan teriakan Jungkook.

"Aku di kamar Jimin, keran airnya rusak, apa teknisi sudah datang?" teriak Taehyung dari lantai atas. Jungkook dan Jimin langsung mengajak Yoongi menuju kamar Jimin. Ketika mereka membuka pintu kamar Jimin, Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan kamar mandi, tanpa busana, hanya sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menatap ke arah kamar mandi dengan wajah kesal. Rambutnya masih penuh dengan shampo, itu menandakan kerannya rusak ketika ia belum menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu, Tae? Tadi baik-baik saja" sahut Jimin. "Entahlah, ketika aku membuka keran shower awalnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa, tapi ketika aku mau membilas rambutku dari shampo ini, tiba-tiba kerannya dol. Airnya muncrat kemana-mana." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah kesal.

Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi dan berusaha membetulkan keran yang rusak itu. Jungkook mengeluh karena perutnya mulai lapar, mereka belum sarapan pagi itu. Taehyung tidak menggubris keluhan Jungkook, ia masih kesal dengan keran air yang mengganggu ritual mandi paginya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke kamar mandi Jungkook dan membersihkan tubuhnya disana.

40 menit kemudian, Yoongi menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Kerannya sudah berfungsi dengan normal. Saat itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. "Ayo sarapan, aku lapar" rengek Jungkook. "Kalian sudah menginap disini sejak kapan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kemarin sore. Waeyo?" tanya Jimin. "Apa kalian sudah berkeliling tempat ini?" tanya Yoongi lagi, mengingat bahwa kemarin sore hujan deras mengguyur wilayah Bangtan Village. "Belum, kemarin hujan" sahut Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, aku antar ke rumah makan paling enak di desa ini." ajak Yoongi. "Ayooooo" Jungkook begitu antusias mendengar kata rumah makan. "Apa itu jauh?" tanya Taehyung. "Tidak, kita bisa berjalan kaki kesana." jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, tadi kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Jimin, karena seingatnya tidak ada sepeda atau kendaraan lain yang terparkir di depan gerbang villa. "Aku berjalan kaki, kantorku dekat, hanya beberapa meter dari villa ini." jawab Yoongi singkat. "Ayo cepat, sebelum menu sarapan pagi ini habis, hoahhhmmm" sahut Yoongi, lagi-lagi sambil menguap.

Mereka berjalan kaki sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan di Bangtan Village. "Ini musim dingin tapi mengapa pagi ini masih terasa sejuk? Maksudku, untuk ukuran musim dingin, ini tidaklah terlalu dingin." tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Itulah uniknya desa kami, tidak perduli musim apa yang berlangsung, udara pagi selalu hangat oleh cahaya matahari, dan siang hari selalu sejuk seperti ini, tapi sore hingga malam baru mengikuti cuaca normal. Dan karena ini musim dingin maka dipastikan hampir setiap malam akan turun hujan. Ah! Khusus musim panas, mulai siang hari udara sudah sangat panas disini makanya jarang ada pengunjung kesini di musim panas." Penjelasan Yoongi kali ini cukup panjang.

Mereka tiba di rumah makan itu. Rumah makan itu bangunannya didominasi oleh kayu, dengan beberapa meja di luar dan beberapa meja di dalam. Taman di halaman rumah makan itu juga sangat indah. Banyak bunga-bunga tertanam disekitaran rumah makan, dan beberapa kupu-kupu yang indah melintas berlalu-lalang. Wangi masakan sudah tercium dari luar.

"Wanginya sangat enak!" teriak Jungkook. "Ayo masuk" sahut Yoongi mengajak ketiga pria muda itu masuk. Rumah makan itu cukup unik karena dapurnya terbuka dan berada tepat di ujung kiri ruangan sehingga para pengunjung bisa melihat sang chef memasak. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan terlihat di dapur sedang merapikan beberapa peralatan masaknya.

"Jin hyeong, masih ada menu sarapan yang tersisa?" tanya Yoongi memanggil pria itu. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dan tiga pria muda itu. "Masih, Yoongi yaaaa... Tumben kau telat? Biasanya kau sudah sarapan disini sejak pukul 8 pagi. Ah, siapa mereka?" sahut pria itu.

"Ah, mereka pengunjung yang menginap di villa." sahut Yoongi. "Kenalkan, dia chef chef terbaik di desa ini. Kim Seokjin." Yoongi memperkenalkan sahabat baiknya kepada tiga pria muda itu.

"Ohh.. Selamat datang, selamat berlibur. Semoga kalian senang ada disini." Jin menyambut ketiga pria muda itu dengan senyuman manisnya. "Di villa mana mereka menginap?" tanya Jin.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, seketika wajahnya menunjukkan raut tanpa ekspresi. Taehyung melihat ke arah Yoongi yang masih terdiam. "Dia bertanya padamu" bisik Taehyung kepada Yoongi. Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara, "Chrysanthemum Cottage.. B13.."

Chef itu refleks membelalakan kedua matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tampaknya ia benar-benar terkejut. Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung saling memandang satu sama lain, masih tidak mengerti mengapa Jin sekaget itu. Yoongi menarik nafas agak dalam.

Petualangan mereka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **teukseob : dipanjangin chapternya sih, keterbatasan waktu dalam mengetik nih/? :) pantengin aja ye terus :)**

 **xolovefie : saya ada tuh bikin ff yoonmin, tp yoonginya seme, jimin ultimate uke sih wkwkw :) btw keep reading yaaaa :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 6 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Chef bernama Jin itu masih membelalakan kedua bola matanya ketika Yoongi menatapnya. "Pria bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia berani menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu." sahut Yoongi dalam hatinya. Yoongi berusaha meredamkan keterkejutan Jin.

"Ehem, chef terbaik yang ada di Bangtan Village, cepat buatkan kami menu andalanmu, 4 porsi." sahut Yoongi. "Ah.. Ah, oke..." jawab Jin, masih dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi. "Ah.. Itu... Uhm... Tidak ada apa-apa, dia memang suka menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya." Yoongi tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Mereka berempat pun memakan habis semua masakan yang ada di meja. "Ah, kenyangnyaaaaa" sahut Jungkook. "Ini sangat enak, ya kan Tae?" sahut Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jin yang daritadi seolah memperhatikan mereka.

Ketika mata Jin dan mata Taehyung beradu pandang, Jin akan bertingkah aneh, berusaha agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan ketiga pria muda itu. Taehyung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahinya, banyak pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

"Uhm.. Yoongi-shi, apakah kau hari ini sibuk? Kami ingin berkeliling tapi kami kan tidak tahu wilayah disini. Apakah ada tour guide disini?" Jungkook memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada Yoongi. Ia begitu antusias akan liburan kali ini namun memang rasanya mereka membutuhkan tour guide untuk bisa menikmati keindahan alam di Bangtan Village.

"Uuuhmmmm.. Aku rasa hari ini jadwalku tidak banyak, okelah, ayo kita berkeliling, aku akan menunjukkan keindahan desa ini. " sahut Yoongi. "Bagaimanapun kalian adalah pengunjung dan aku menemani kalian berkeliling, jadi aku tidak mangkir dari pekerjaanku, hahaha.."

Akhirnya seharian itu Yoongi menemani Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung berkeliling Bangtan Village. Pemandangan disana memang sangatlah indah. Ada air terjun yang sangat luar biasa indahnya disana, mereka langsung saja bermain air tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak membawa baju ganti.

"Yoongi-shi, ayo ikut main air disini, ini segar, uhmmm, agak dingin maksudku, hehehe..." Jungkook mengajak Yoongi untuk ikut bermain air di air terjun itu, namun Yoongi menolak. "Aku mudah sakit jika bermain air di musim dingin."

Setelah puas bermain di air terjun, Yoongi membawa mereka ke hamparan tanah lapang yang sangat indah, banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran berwarna-warni disana. Kicauan burung-burung semakin memperindah suasana yang ada. Tapi, karena ini sedang musim dingin, angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat ketiga pria muda yang tengah basah kuyup itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Aigoo~ Aku rasa tour hari ini cukup sampai disini, kalian harus kembali dan mengganti pakaian, aku takut kalian sakit." sahut Yoongi ketika melihat mereka bertiga kedinginan. "Tapi besok kau temani kami lagi ya, Yoongi-shi?" tanya Jungkook. "Aku rasa besok aku agak sibuk. Ah! Akan kuminta tolong Namjoon menemani kalian. Besok hari rabu kan? Dia off duty setiap rabu." jawab Yoongi.

"Namjoon? Ah! Petugas keamanan itu?" sahut Taehyung. "Iya, pria yang sangat berisik itu, hahaha... Bersiaplah, besok ia akan bercerita banyak hal, dan berceramah." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung. Akhirnya Yoongi kembali ke tempatnya dan ketiga pria muda itu kembali ke villa tempat mereka menginap.

"Aigoooo~ Dingin sekaliiii..." Taehyung sudah merasa sangat menggigil. "Aku mandi dulu ya hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. "Aku jugaaaa" sahut Jimin mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Taehyung harus menunggu salah satu dari mereka selesai mandi agar ia bisa meminjam kamar mandinya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan petir kembali bergemuruh di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan kembali membasahi Bangtan Village.

"Untung kami sudah tiba di villa" sahut Taehyung. Sambil berselimut handuk tebal menunggu Jimin dan Jungkook selesai mandi, ia duduk di ruang utama, menonton televisi.

KREEEK~ KREEEEK~

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar tiba-tiba. Taehyung menoleh ke arah dapur, suaranya berasal dari sana. Ia mengecek ke dapur tapi tidak ada apa-apa. "Aku rasa aku salah dengar." sahutnya dalam hati.

KREEEEKKKK~~ KREEEEKKK~

Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar. "Apa kupingku bermasalah?" Taehyung memukul-mukul kupingnya pelan. "Aku rasa aku kemasukkan terlalu banyak air tadi."

Sementara itu, Jungkook sedang asik bernyanyi sambil membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang mengucur dari shower di kamar mandinya.

TOK TOK!

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar. "Taehyung hyeong? Tunggu, aku masih agak lama" Jungkook berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening. Jungkook melanjutkan ritual mandinya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook turun ke bawah dan melihat Taehyung masih kedinginan di sofa ruang utama. "Cepat sana mandi hyeong, aku sudah selesai." sahut Jungkook. "OK!" Taehyung langsung berlari ke kamar mandi Jungkook karena sudah nyaris mati kedinginan.

"Ahhh.. Hujan lagi... Kami tidak bisa membeli makan di tempat tadi. Rasanya aku harus memasak ramyun untuk makan malam kali ini." gerutu Jungkook.

Jimin turun dari kamarnya. Rambut orangenya terlihat menyala dalam keadaan basah seperti itu. "Kau memasak, Jungkook? Waaaah.. Ini jarang terjadi, hahaha..." Jimin terkejut melihat Jungkook memasak di dapur.

"Kalau kau rewel, kau tidak akan kuberikan jatah makan malam, hyeong." sahut Jungkook. "Oke oke aku diam, hahaha..." Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook dan menuju ruang utama untuk menonton televisi.

Dari kaca televisi terlihat ada bayangan melintas di belakang Jimin. "Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Aneh..." gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

15 menit kemudian, Taehyung sudah bergabung di ruang utama dengan Jimin, dan Jungkook muncul dari dapur membawa sepanci ramyun panas. "Taehyung hyeong, giliranmu mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit di dapur." sahut Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan ke dapur, setibanya di dapur ia menunduk untuk mengambil mangkuk yang ada di rak bawah.

PSSTTTT~

Taehyung mendongak ke atas, seperti ada sesuatu yang melintas di atasnya tadi, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Seketika rasa dingin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 7 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

PSSTTTT~

Taehyung mendongak ke atas, seperti ada sesuatu yang melintas di atasnya tadi, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Seketika rasa dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa aku masuk angin karena tadi siang." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap kedua bahunya agar tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia pun mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit dan menuju ke ruang utama. "Ayo makaaaan~" sahutnya.

Ketiga pria muda itu pun melahap dengan cepat makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Kau mandi lama sekali, Jungkook. Aku rasa aku masuk angin karena menunggumu terlalu lama." sahut Taehyung.

"Karena itu kau mengetuk pintu kamarku? Tumben, biasanya kau langsung masuk." sahut Jungkook sambil melahap ramyun di mangkuknya.

"Hah? Mengetuk? Kapan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tadi, kau mengetuk pintu kamarku kan? Saat aku mandi." sahut Jungkook. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa anak ini juga sakit?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Jungkook terkejut. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengetuknya?" Taehyung mengangguk, masih menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Kau hyeong?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin. "Aku bahkan baru selesai mandi setelah kau, bagaimana mungkin aku mengetuk kamarmu, bodoh" jawab Jimin.

Kini giliran Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa aku salah dengar?" Ia bergumam pelan.

DUAR!

DUAR!

Suara petir mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Terdengar bunyi bel. Ada yang menekan bel di villa mereka. "Coba kau lihat, Tae" sahut Jimin. Taehyung bernajak dari tempat duduknya dan mengintip keluar. Hujan sangat deras sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas siapa yang ada di depan gerbang sana.

Taehyung mengambil payung di teras lalu membukakan gerbang villa mereka. Seorang pria bertubuh agak tinggi berdiri disana, tubuhnya tengah basah kehujanan. Ia agak terkejut melihat Taehyung. "Siapa itu, Tae?" teriak Jimin dari teras.

Pria yang kehujanan itu melihat rambut Jimin yang berwarna orange terang lalu berteriak, "Jiminie, ini aku!" Taehyung kaget karena pria ini mengenali Jimin. Taehyung pun menyuruh pria itu masuk dan memayungi pria itu sampai ke teras.

Ternyata pria itu adalah Hoseok, yang sempat berbincang sejenak dengan Jimin dan Jungkook kemarin sore. "Ah, Hosikie hyeong" sahut Jimin. Jungkook mengintip dari dalam. "Hai, Jungkookie~" teriak Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Pria ini siapa?" tanya Hoseok kepada Jimin, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Taehyung. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya" sahut Taehyung dalam hati. "Ah, namanya Kim Taehyung, ia sahabat kami. Kami menginap bertiga disini." jawab Jimin.

"Tae, kenalkan, ini Hoseok hyeong, yang sempat kuceritakan kemarin," sahut Jimin lagi. Taehyung dan Hoseok berjabat tangan. "Kau seumuran Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok. "Aku seumuran Jimin" jawab Taehyung.

"Panggil aku Hosikie hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Lagi-lagi ia seperti ini" bisik Jimin dalam hati.

"Ah hyeong, ada apa kesini? Ini hujan. Dan kau basah kuyup" tanya Jimin. "Aku baru mau pulang ke rumah, saat aku ada di depan villamu ini tiba-tiba petirnya sangat besar, aku takut, jadi aku menekan bel. Apa aku mengganggu?" jawab Hoseok. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo masuk hyeong" sahut Jimin. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam villa itu.

Taehyung mengambilkan handuk dan memberikannya kepada Hoseok. "Lap tubuhmu hyeong. Kau bisa masuk angin" sahutnya. Hoseok tersenyum senang dan mengambil handuk itu, lalu mengelap tubuhnya yang basah oleh hujan.

Jungkook keluar dari dapur membawakan secangkir kopi hangat. "Diminum hyeong, agar kau merasa agak hangat." "Gumawo, Jungkookieee~" Hoseok terlihat begitu senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ketiga pria muda itu.

"Memangnya kau habis darimana hyeong? Hujan sudah turun daritadi kan." sahut Jimin. "Aku berjalan-jalan, memetik bunga, tapi tiba-tiba hujan. Jadi aku berteduh, tapi hujan tidak berhenti, akhirnya aku memutuskan pulang ke rumah hujan-hujanan." jawab Hoseok.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Taehyung. "Aku... Aku.. Aku takut petir" sahut Hoseok, kali ini wajahnya agak ketakutan, dan kelihatannya Hoseok hampir menangis. "Sudahlah, kau bisa berteduh disini" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok.

Jimin pun naik ke kamarnya, berniat meminjamkan bajunya kepada Hoseok. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya mencari kaos yang agak longgar untuk dipinjamkan kepada Hoseok.

TOK!

Jimin terkejut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpuk kaca di meja samping kasurnya. Jimin melihat ke arah kaca itu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Jimin kembali memilih kaos di dalam lemari.

GUBRAK!

Pintu kamarnya yang dibiarkannya terbuka tadi tiba-tiba menutup dengan sendirinya. "Jungkook? Taehyung?" Jimin berseru tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Jimin akhirnya cepat-cepat mengambil salah satu kaos miliknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia langsung berlari ke ruang utama.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook melihat Jimin berlari seperti itu. "Uhhh... Uhmm... Tidak ada apa-apa" sahut Jimin. Hoseok menatap Jimin sekilas lalu melihat ke arah televisi.

"Ini, ganti bajumu hyeong, nanti kau kedinginan" sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan kaos miliknya itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Jiminie~ Handuk ini sudah cukup menghangatkanku." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang.

Hoseok terlihat begitu bahagia berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga pria itu, terkadang kelakuannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang senang ketika diperhatikan.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Ah, aku harus pulang. Hujannya sudah reda. Sampai jumpa lagi,kalian~" sahut Hoseok berpamitan.

Taehyung menawarkan payung kepada Hoseok namun Hoseok menolak. "Sudah agak reda, terima kasih Taehyungie~" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengunci gerbang villa itu dan masuk ke dalam. Hoseok menoleh ke arah villa itu, menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review chapter 6:**

 **amiracarlin2 : wkwkw ini dah dilanjut ke chapt 7 ya :) keep reading ya, thx for read & review :)**

 **xolovefie: diusahakan supaya bisa saya update dgn cepat, keep reading ya :) thx for review :)**

 **HobieHopie: done nih lanjutannya :) keep reading & thx for review :)**

 **chimx2: rp is ma life XD who are u anyway? thx for reading & review, keep reading ye~**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 8 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Matahari kembali bersinar pagi ini. Ketiga pria muda itu sudah duduk manis di meja rumah makan milik Chef Jin. Kali ini tatapan Jin sudah tidak seaneh kemarin. Ia bahkan berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga pria itu. Jungkook rasanya ingin bertanya kepada Jin mengenai ekspresinya kemarin tapi Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Hari ini aku dengar dari Yoongi kalian akan ditemani Namjoon berkeliling desa?" tanya Jin. Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan. "Hahaha... Selamat bersenang-senang mendengar celotehannya, kawan-kawan kecil" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Apa ia sebawel itu?" tanya Jimin. Senyum lebar itu terbentuk di bibir merah Jin. "Ia sangaaaat berisik, tapi ia penjaga kemanan yang baik." jawab Jin.

Tak lama kemudian.

KRING~ KRING~

"Nah, itu dia datang!" sahut Jin mendengar bunyi bel sepeda Namjoon. Namjoon memang selalu berkeliling dengan sepeda di pagi hari. Ia baru menggunakan sepeda motornya jika hari sudah menjelang sore. Udara pagi di Bangtan Village memang sangat menyegarkan.

Ketiga pria muda itu membayar makanan yang telah mereka makan, lalu keluar menemui Namjoon. "Selamat pagi, para pengunjung yang terhormat!" sapa Namjoon dengan senyuman lebarnya. Matanya nyaris tidak terlihat ketika ia tersenyum selebar itu.

Rambut pinknya itu cukup bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Mereka bertiga setengah menunduk, memberi hormat kepada Namjoon. Kemudian tour pun dimulai. Benar seperti yang diprediksi Yoongi dan Jin, Namjoon tidak berhenti bercerita tentang keindahan Bangtan Village.

Dan Namjoon cukup cerewet. Ketiga pria itu beberapa kali ditegur karena melakukan hal yang salah di mata Namjoon.

"Jangan sembarangan memetik bunga disini, kau merusak lingkungan!" sahutnya ketika Jimin memetik beberapa bunga yang indah. "Jangan bermain air terlalu lama, nanti kalian sakit." sahutnya ketika mereka mengunjungi danau dekat perumahan warga desa itu.

"Ia benar-benar berisik" bisik Jimin kepada Taehyung. Yah, setidaknya ada yang bersedia menemani mereka berkeliling villa ini. Tak terasa jam makan siang tiba. Namjoon mengajak ketiga pria muda itu duduk di sebuah padang rumput yang besar, dekat dengan pegunungan.

Namjoon membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makan yang sudah disiapkannya. "Ayo makan siang bersama, aku pagi-pagi sudah berusaha memasak demi kalian hari ini." "Ternyata ia baik juga" bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

Mereka pun duduk dan memakan makan siang itu.

UKH~

Jimin terbatuk. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengunyah sambil saling bertatap-tatapan. Namjoon masih asik mengunyah makanan miliknya. "Rasanya luar biasa... Parahhhh..." bisik Jimin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menelan masakan yang rasanya tak karuan itu. Jungkook berkali-kali minum demi bisa menelan makanan ajaib itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk, ya kan?" tanya Namjoon sambil tersenyum melihat ketiga pria itu. Mereka bertiga mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tidak mungkin mereka jujur dengan rasa masakan itu. Bisa - bisa Namjoon berceloteh. Bagaimanapun, mereka menghargai niat baik Namjoon.

Setelah makan siang yang mengerikan itu, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan, kali ini mereka berkunjung ke sebuah goa yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Jangan berfoto disini, banyak yang melihat hal aneh jika kalian berfoto disini!" Kali ini wajah Namjoon terlihat sangat serius. Mereka bertiga langsung memasukkan kamera dan handphone ke ransel, kemudian berkeliling.

"Goa ini agak menyeramkan hyeong" sahut Jungkook sambil menggandeng lengan Jimin erat. Taehyung mengikuti di belakang, berdampingan dengan Namjoon.

"Dulu goa ini dihuni beberapa hewan buas, namun sejak Bangtan Village dihuni oleh cukup banyak penduduk, binatang-binatang itu konon katanya pergi dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih tenang di pegunungan sana." sahut Namjoon.

Udara sore semakin dingin, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa. Namjoon mengantar mereka sampai depan villa, kemudian berpamitan. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan hal yang sama. "Ingat, telepon aku jika ada yang aneh, oke?"

Ketika mereka bertiga hendak masuk ke dalam gerbang villa, terdengar suara dari kejauhan. "Hai, kalian..." Yoongi berjalan ke arah ketiga pria itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Namjoon yang melintas dengan sepedanya, lalu menghampiri ketiga pria itu.

"Bagaimana acara kalian hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yoongi, senyumnya sedikit mengejek. "Lumayan, tapi ia benar-benar berisik." jawab Jimin. Yoongi tertawa kecil.

DUAR!

Seketika petir kembali menyambar di langit. Hujan deras pun tiba-tiba turun. "Ayo, Yoongi-shi, masuk saja ke dalam." sahut Taehyung sambil menarik lengan Yoongi. Mereka pun berlarian masuk ke dalam villa.

"Yaissssh, hujan selalu turun tiba-tiba setiap musim dingin begini!" gerutu Yoongi. Ia benci kehujanan. "Sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk." Taehyung bergegas ke atas.

DUK!

Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Jungkook. Taehyung langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Jungkook tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Apa ada tikus?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati. Ia pun menuju ke kamarnya mengambil handuk untuk dipinjamkan pada Yoongi.

SRRRRRTTTTT~

Kali ini terdengar suara kursi ditarik dari dalam kamar Taehyung. Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada hembusan angin yang agak kencang lewat disamping Taehyung, menyibakkan rambutnya.

Taehyung langsung mengambil handuk dan turun ke bawah. Yoongi melihat raut muka Taehyung yang ketakutan. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi. Muka Taehyung agak pucat. Jimin dan Jungkook ikut menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menarik nafas. "Tidak apa-apa" sahutnya, lalu memberikan handuk itu kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa," sahut Taehyung, menyadari bahwa Yoongi tengah menatapnya.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak, kemudian Jungkook bercerita tentang Hoseok. "Yoongi-shi, kau tahu penduduk sini yang bernama Hoseok? Kemarin ia juga berteduh disini karena kehujanan."

"Hoseok? Jung Hoseok?" Kali ini ekspresi Yoongi menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Iya, Jung Hoseok." sahut Jimin. "Hoseok kesini? Menemui kalian?" tanya Yoongi, masih dengan wajah terkejut. Taehyung mengangguk. "Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja... Uhm... Ia... Agak aneh..."

"Aneh?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 9 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Yoongi terlihat enggan menjelaskankan tentang Hoseok lebih jauh, karena itu ketiga pria muda tersebut mengubah topik pembicaraan, walaupun mereka sangat penasaran ada apa dengan Hoseok.

Setelah hujan reda, Yoongi berpamitan dan kembali ke tempatnya. Ketiga pria muda itu saling bertatapan. "Hoseok hyeong... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Namun rasanya malam itu Taehyung tidak dapat tertidur dengan lelap. Ia mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh. Ia berjalan di lorong sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Kegelapan pekat menyelimutinya. Ia terus berlari namun seolah lorong itu tak ada ujungnya. Ia terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok anak muda berdiri dihadapannya, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah anak muda itu karena terlalu gelap namun ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat di tangan anak muda itu. Sebuah pisau! Taehyung ketakutan namun kakinya kaku dan tidak dapat digerakan.

Anak muda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang pisau itu. Kali ini nafas anak muda itu semakin tergengar jelas.

BRUUUUK!

Taehyung terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia terjatuh dari kasurnya. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat, padahal udara sangat dingin malam itu. Nafas Taehyung masih terengah-engah. Ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Jungkook dibangunkan oleh suara kursi yang ditarik dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mencoba tertidur lagi.

Kali ini terdengar suara kucuran air di dalam kamar mandi. Ia berlari melihat ke dalam kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

TUUUK~ TUUUUK~

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamarnya. Namun Jungkook terlalu takut untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam selimut. Tak lama kemudian suara itu hilang.

Sementara Jimin tertidur pulas, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin bisa merasakan pelukan itu. "Jungkook? Uhmmm..." sahut Jimin, masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

Matahari mulai bersinar lagi dengan cerahnya. Jungkook susah payah mencoba membuka matanya. Karena kejadian semalam, ia sulit tertidur lagi. Dan baru sebentar ia tertidur, cahaya matahari sudah menyorot masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jimin untuk meminjam kamar mandinya. Jimin sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya. "Whoa~ Tumben kau sudah mandi jam segini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidur sangat lelap semalam" sahut Jimin sambil menampilkan eye smile nya yang manis itu. "Dan aku terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia pagi ini, hehehe..."

"Aku bermimpi buruk semalam" sahut Taehyung. "Benarkah? Mimpi apa?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung malas menjelaskannya. "Pokoknya aneh" sahutnya singkat sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Jimin.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ketiga pria muda itu berkumpul di dapur. Mereka berniat untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini. Jungkook bertugas memasak nasi sementara Taehyung mencuci dan memotong-motong sayuran yang sempat dibelinya saat berjalan-jalan dengan Namjoon kemarin siang.

Dan Jimin bertugas memasak lauk pauk untuk sarapan pagi itu. Jungkook berkali-kali menguap. "Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Jungkook. "Aku mengalami kejadian aneh semalam," sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin. "Aku rasa aku tidak salah dengar hyeong" sahut Jungkook. "Karena itukah makanya kau semalam masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku?" tanya Jimin sambil tertawa.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. "Kapan aku ke kamarmu?" tanya Jungkook. "Kau kan? Semalam..." jawab Jimin. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak masuk ke kamarmu hyeong, aku bersembunyi di balik selimutku."

"Lalu kau Tae yang semalam memelukku?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Jimin. "Aku rasa kau bermimpi, Jimin a~" sahut Taehyung. "Aku juga mimpi buruk semalam," sahutnya lagi.

"Apa karena goa itu?" tanya Jungkook. "Mungkin karena kita agak takut kemarin di goa itu makanya kita mengalami mimpi buruk semalam," sahut Taehyung. "Tapi aku yakin aku tidak bermimpi hyeong!" protes Jungkook.

Siang itu mereka memutuskan untuk bermain playstation di depan kamar mereka. Sesekali mereka saling memukul dan berteriak.

TING TONG~

Bel gerbang villa berbunyi. Jimin berlari ke bawah, menuju ke luar villa dan membukakan gerbang. "Hai, Chef Jin!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Jin menenteng sebuah kantong berisi beberapa masakannya. "Kalian tidak sarapan ke tempatku tadi, aku bawakan ini, gratis, anggap saja sambutan untuk kunjungan kalian ke desa kami" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Whoa~ Terima kasih banyak. Kami tadi memasak untuk sarapan, tapi ini bisa kami makan untuk makan siang ini... Ayo masuk, Jin-shi" ajak Jimin. Jin masuk ke dalam villa itu.

"Teman-teman, Chef Jin membawakan makanan untuk kita. Gratis!" teriak Jimin agar kedua sahabatnya itu mendengarnya. Kedua pria muda itu berlarian ke bawah menuju ruang utama. "Waaah, baunya sangat enak~" sahut Jungkook antusias. "Silakan dinikmati" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jin melihat sekelilingnya. "Villa ini cukup bagus, tidak kalah dengan villa lainnya." sahut Jin. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu Jin pamitan untuk kembali ke rumah makan miliknya.

Malampun tiba, dan lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan deras, Ketiga pria itu memutuskan untuk berkaraoke sepanjang malam. Mereka memilih lagu-lagu kesukaan mereka, lalu menyanyi sambil menari dan berteriak-teriak.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Taehyung mulai mengantuk namun kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat masih enerjik. Taehyung memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya dan tertidur.

Di tengah tidurnya, Taehyung terbangun karena suara karaoke yang terdengar sangat nyaring dari bawah. Ia melihat jam di kamarnya. Pukul 2 pagi. "Sudah jam segini mereka masih karaokean? Mereka sudah gila!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menutup kupingnya dengan bantal dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Esok paginya, mereka berkumpul di ruang utama untuk bersiap menyantap sarapan di rumah makan Chef Jin. Kemarin waktu Jin datang berkunjung, ia mengingatkan agar ketiga pria muda itu sarapan hari ini di rumah makan miliknya karena ia akan membuat sup jamur dan ayam panggang yang sangat enak.

Setelah semua berkumpul, mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah makan milik Jin. "Whoaaa~ Kalian benar-benar hebat!" sahut Taehyung. "Kenapa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bahkan kalian karaokean hingga jam 2 pagi? Kalian benar-benar mengganggu tidurku" sahut Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu saling bertatapan.

Taehyung ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua. "Kenapa?"

"Kami tidur tak lama setelah kau pergi, Tae..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh. Taehyung terkejut. "Jangan bohong~" sahut Taehyung.

"Kami serius hyeong, setelah kau pergi ke atas, kami menyanyikan satu buah lagu kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti karaoke dan naik ke kamar kami." jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka lebar kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Jimin dan Jungkook. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar. Banyak pertanyaan yang kini tengah melintas di benaknya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review yang masuk:**

 **HobieHopie : hantunya siapa hayo? #tebaktebakberhadiah XD kalo mau tau keep reading ya :) thx reviewnya :)**

 **hyora : WAH DIBILANG CAKEP :) makasih pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kalo ada yg suka sama FF saya :) thx for review & keep reading ya :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : here chapt 9, tuh jungkooknya udah diganggu/? :) thx for review & keep reading :)**

 **ChimSza95 : here chapt 9 :) kalo terlalu ngebut ntar kurang deg deg ser/? :p thx reviewnya, keep reading ok? :)**

 **cutebei : namjoon bawel emang XD hayo ada apa hayo? keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **xolovefie : motong bawang aja kaga bisa namjoon mah XD thx reviewnya, keep reading ya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : kok tau saya takut sama horor? denger2 banyak yg suka FF misteri, makanya saya berusaha dengan sepenuh jiwa raga/? bikin FF ini XD semoga tidak mengecewakan readers semua :) thx reviewnya, keep reading :) tiap sore ujan, biar adegan malem lebih hangat/? #abaikan XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Mereka bertiga masih terdiam tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Taehyung masih membuka mulutnya ketika ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Sebuah batu yang kecil.

"Ouchhh~" sahut Taehyung. "Masih pagi tidak baik tercengang seperti orang bodoh di tengah jalan" sahut sesosok pria yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang ketiga pria muda itu.

"Hai, Yoongi-shi~" sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab sapaan Jimin. "Mukamu benar-benar terlihat bodoh, hahaha..." Yoongi begitu senang menertawai ekspresi Taehyung tadi.

Taehyung mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi normal. "Sakit~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Yoongi. "Maaf, hahaha..." sahut Yoongi, masih sibuk menertawai Taehyung. Matanya yang kecil itu menjadi semakin kecil ketika ia tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook. "Sarapan. Hari ini menunya ayam panggang kesukaanku. Kalian?" sahut Yoongi. "Kami juga mau kesana. Ayo kita berangkat bersamaaaa~" Jungkook memegang lengan Yoongi, mengajaknya ke rumah makan Chef Jin bersama mereka bertiga.

KRING~ KRING~

Sebuah sepeda berhenti tepat di samping mereka berempat. "Pagiiiiii~" sahut pria berambut pink itu dengan nada penuh semangat sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat matanya nyaris tidak terlijhat, memamerkan jajaran gigi putihnya dan lesung di kedua pipinya.

"Hei, Namjoon! Kau juga diberitahu Jin hyeong kemarin?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk. Ternyata selera Yoongi dan Namjoon hampir sama, mereka sama-sama sangat menyukai ayam panggang buatan Chef Jin.

"Kalian mau kesana juga?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk. "Ayo kita kesana bersama, Namjoon-shi" ajak Jimin. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. Namjoon turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan kaki mengikuti keempat pria itu. Sepeda yang dikendarainya tadi dituntun disampingnya.

Setibanya mereka di rumah makan Chef Jin, "Waaaah~ Kalian datang bersamaan?" sambut Jin dari meja masaknya. "Kami bertemu di jalan" sahut Yoongi.

Sudah ada cukup banyak orang yang duduk di dalam, sehingga mereka berlima memutuskan untuk memilih meja di halaman rumah makan. "Udaranya sangat segaaaaar~" teriak Namjoon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau berisik sekali~" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau saja yang terlalu tenang hyeong, hahaha..." jawab Namjoon.

"Kalian berdua kelihatannya sangat dekat" sahut Taehyung.

"Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, makanya kami bisa dibilang sudah seperti saudara, ya kan?" jawab Namjoon sambil melirik ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Lihat? Ia nyaris tidak bisa bicara kurasa." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisu~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon. Namjoon bertingkah seolah-olah kesakitan karena pukulan kecil Yoongi. Jungkook terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua pria ini.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu," sahut Jin yang tiba-tiba datang membawakan lima mangkuk sup jamur. "Mereka terlihat sering bertengkar, padahal mereka saling menyanyangi, hehehe..."

"Ssssttt, diam kau hyeong" sahut Yoongi. "Mana ayam panggangnya?"

"Sebentar lagi, sedang kupanggang, tunggu sepuluh menit ya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung cukup menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan, "Selamat pagi semua~ Wah kalian berkumpul disini?"

"Hai, hosikie hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangan. Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan agak tajam, lalu meletakkan sendok yang ada di tangannya. "Yaisssh~ Selera makanku hilang..." gerutu Yoongi.

Namjoon memegang tangan kanan Yoongi di atas meja, menatap Yoongi seolah berkata, "Tenanglah..."

Hoseok menghampiri meja itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Kalian sarapan bersama?" tanyanya. Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk, sementara Yoongi menatap ke arah lain, seolah malas melihat kehadiran Hoseok disitu.

Seolah Hoseok menyadari ketidaksukaan Yoongi akan kehadirannya, ia langsung berpamitan dan masuk menemui Jin. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut, tidak secerah tadi ketika ia baru datang untuk menyapa.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin menendang kaki Jungkook di bawah meja, menandakan agar Jungkook berhenti bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya tidak terlalu dekat~" sahut Namjoon, memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Ketiga pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hai, Hosikie~" sapa Jin melihat kedatangan Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum sedikit kaku. Jin tahu persis keadaan apa yang berlangsung saat ini. Jin menghampirir Hoseok, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tahu Yoongi memang selalu seperti itu..." sahut Jin menenangkan Hoseok. "Tapi ia hanya seperti itu terhadapku. Ia bahkan terlihat dekat dengan pengunjung disini~ Tapi denganku? Padahal aku kan warga di desa ini~" Bibir Hoseok semakin maju ketika ia bercerita kepada Jin.

Jin terus menepuk-nepuk kepala Hoseok pelan. "Hanya kau yang menyayangiku, hyeong" sahut Hoseok pelan. Jin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yoongi mengajak ketiga pria muda itu ke kolam renang yang ada di desa itu. "Mumpung belum terlalu dingin udaranya, ayo kita berenang"

Mereka bergegas kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap dan bertemu di depan villa ketiga pria muda itu.

"Waaaaahhhhh~ Kolam renangnya bagus, pemandangan sekitarnya juga indahhhh~" sahut Jimin penuh semangat ketika mereka tiba di kolam renang itu.

Mereka berenang hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 siang, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang. Tiba-tiba Yoongi ingat ada salah satu villa yang listriknya harus dibetulkan, jadi ia memutuskan kembali ke tempatnya.

Ketiga pria itu akhirnya menuju mini market di desa itu, membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Di tengah jalan ketika mereka kembali dari mini market menuju villa, mereka berpapasan dengan Hoseok.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, kemudian Jungkook bertanya kepada Hoseok. "Kau dan Yoongi-shi, ada apa dengan kalian hyeong?" Jimin memelototi Jungkook. "Berani-beraninya ia bertanya" sahut Jimin dalam hati.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat, raut wajahnya seperti hampir menangis, kemudian ia menjawab pelan, "Yoongi... Ia pria yang jahat..."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Jimin masih terus memelototi Jungkook namun Jungkook mengacuhkan tatapan Jimin itu.

"Uhhhhmm... Panjang ceritanya... Intinya, ia pria yang jahat..." sahut Hoseok. Taehyung merangkul bahu Hoseok yang terlihat nyaris mau menangis itu. "Sudahlah hyeong kalau kau tidak mau bercerita..."

TIK TIK TIK~

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Hoseok berpamitan pulang dan ketiga pria itu berlari menuju villa mereka. "Yaishhhhh~ Bajuku basah" gerutu Jimin. Ia naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

DUAR!

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir terus bergemuruh dengan kerasnya, hujan sudah turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana. Angin bertiup cukup kencang dan langit berubah menjadi sangat mendung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk berganti baju bersama di kamar Jungkook karena Jungkook agak ketakutan akibat kejadian malam tadi.

Jimin sudah mengganti kaosnya yang basah itu. Kini ia sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca kamarnya.

SSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT~

Jimin terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di belakangnya. Ia dapat melihatnya dari kaca. Ia menoleh ke belakang namun tidak ada apa-apa. Ia kembali menatap ke kaca dan bayangan itu kembali terlihat di belakangnya, bayangan gelap melintas tepat di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sangat menggigil. Ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tak mau terbuka. Bahkan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review chapt 9:**

 **hyora : asik ada yg nungguin sayaaaa XD jiminnya peluk-able sih/? :p here chapt 10 :) keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **ChimSza95 : mulai sekarang lg diusahakan bisa tiap 2 hari skali updatenya ya, soalnya lg garap yang "Who Is My True Love?" juga, jadi updatenya per hari gantian sama yang itu :) keep reading ya :) thx for review :)**

 **SasaClouds : udah ga bisa tiap hari update nih, mulai ada kesibukan tugas :( tapi saya usahakan supaya tiap 2 hari sekali saya update chapternya :) terus tunggu lanjutannya ya :) here chapt 10 :) keep reading & thx reviewnya :) btw, jimin kan mukanya emang peluk-able/? :p**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : setannya gaul makanya karaokean/? :p yg meluk jimin siapa hayo? #tebaktebakberhadiah thx reviewnya, keep reading :)**

 **tasyaadiva : here chapt 10 :) next chapt 2 hari yg akan datang, keep reading & thx for review :)**

 **MY Yeon : wah ada yg suka :) thx for like :) keep reading & thx reviewnya :)**

 **cutebei : saya rasa ARMY wanita pada iklas jd hantu biar bisa meluk jimin/? :p asik ada yg penasaran XD btw thx reviewnya, keep reading :)**

 **kumiko Ve: yang nginep trio magnae sih jd setannya gemes pingin ganggu/? :p keep reading ya :) thx reviewnya :)**

 **xolovefie : kalo kaga diganggu kapan jd misterinya? wkwkw XD keep reading, thx reviewnya :)**

 **wah masih terharu nih, ternyata FF saya yang ini banyak dapet respon positif, thx semua yg ngedukung dan setia nunggu tiap chapternya /deep bows/ kaga sia-sia saya bela2in nahan takut demi bikin ini cerita, walau jadinya cuma berani ngetik ini cerita di siang hari XD anyway, thx buat semua review & dukungannya, keep reading sampe end ya readers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Chapter 11 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC  
**

* * *

Jimin terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di belakangnya. Ia dapat melihatnya dari kaca. Ia menoleh ke belakang namun tidak ada apa-apa. Ia kembali menatap ke kaca dan bayangan itu kembali terlihat di belakangnya, bayangan gelap melintas tepat di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sangat menggigil. Ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tak mau terbuka. Bahkan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Bayangan itu kini terlihat lebih jelas. Sesosok pria muda tengah menunduk, berjalan mendekati Jimin, namun wajahnya terlalu gelap sehingga tidak terlihat. Tangannya mengarah menuju leher Jimin.

Tubuh Jimin berusaha meronta tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bayangan yang terlihat dari kaca itu terus mendekat ke arah Jimin.

KLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jimin terbuka. "Hyeong, ayo saatnya memasak." Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya dari depan pintu kamar Jimin. Bayangan itu seketika menghilang dan tubuh Jimin langsung terjatuh duduk. Badannya sangat lemas. Kaos yang baru digantinya itu basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Hyeong!" Jungkook langsung masuk menghampiri Jimin yang terduduk lemas di dekat ranjangnya. "Kau kenapa?" Jungkook mengelap keringat dingin di wajah Jimin dengan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jimin. "Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung. "Jimin hyeong... Jimin hyeong..." Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung langsung menggendong Jimin yang masih lemas dan terdiam tanpa ekspresi, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang kening Jimin. Suhu tubuh Jimin sangat panas.

"Jungkook, ambil air es dan kain lap!" perintah Taehyung. Jungkook langsung berlari ke bawah. Taehyung terus mengajak bicara Jimin namun Jimin masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

DUAR! DUAR!

Hujan semakin deras di luar sana. Pepohonan bergoyang tidak karuan karena angin berhembus sangat kencang. Jungkook yang tengah mengambil baskom di dapur terdiam sejenak mendengar petir yang bersuara nyaring itu.

Ia teringat kejadian yang mengganggunya dua hari yang lalu. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. "Aku takut..." Jungkook bergumam kecil. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Jungkook berteriak sangat keras. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah bola mata yang berlumuran darah di dalam kulkasnya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Taehyung mendengar dengan sangat jelas teriakan Jungkook. Ia langsung berlari ke bawah, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam. "Ada apa?" sahut Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook.

Jungkook tengah terduduk sambil menangis di depan kulkas. Taehyung langsung melihat ke dalam kulkas. Tidak ada apa-apa disana!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang kedua bahu Jungkook. "Ada mata hyeong... Ada sebuah mata... Berdarah... Hyeooooongggg... Aku takuuuuuttttt...!" Jungkook berteriak histeris sambil menangis.

Taehyung tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dikatakan Jungkook. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tangisan Jungkook sudah mereda, kini saatnya mereka melihat keadaan Jimin. Taehyung memenuhi baskom yang dipegang Jungkook dengan air dingin, kemudian berlari ke atas menuju kamar Jimin.

Jimin tengah menggigil di kasurnya. Suhu tubuhnya makin tinggi. Taehyung bergegas mengompres kepala Jimin dengan kain lap yang dimabil dari kamarnya. Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengehmbuskannya, kemudian akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Aku... Aku... Aku..." Jimin masih kesulitan bernafas. "Aku... Melihat... Ba... Bayangan..."

"Bayangan apa?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook duduk di tepi kasur Jimin, masih membenahi nafasnya akibat syoknya tadi.

"Ada... Yang ingin... Mencekik leherku..." Kini kondisi Jimin terlihat sedikit membaik. Taehyung memeluk Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Tadi Jungkook berkata ia melihat sebuah mata dalam kulkas." sahut Taehyung. Jimin melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Taehyung lalu menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk sambil menghela nafas. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore namun langit sudah sangat gelap. Hujan masih turun dengan deras namun hembusan angin sudah mereda.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon Namjoon-shi" sahut Taehyung. Ia menekan angka 115. Telepon tersambung.

"Selamat siang, Kim Namjoon disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Namjoon-shi, ini aku, Taehyung. Uhhhmmmm.. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan, bisakah kau kemari? Ah, tapi masih hujan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan kesana segera. Aku punya jas hujan. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera ke villamu."

Taehyung mengajak Jimin dan Jungkook agar menunggu Namjoon di ruang utama. Jimin dan Jungkook turun tangga dengan berpegangan ke bahu Taehyung. Tubuh mereka masih lemas.

Sementara itu, setelah panggilan terputus, Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dalam benaknya, "Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah...?" "Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku kesana sekarang!" sahut Namjoon kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian.

TING TONG~

Taehyung berlari ke gerbang dan membukakan gerbang villa itu. Ia mengajak Namjoon masuk ke dalam villa. Hujan sudah agak reda sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon, terkejut melihat wajah Jimin dan Jungkook yang pucat pasi.

"Aku... Melihat bayangan.. Di kaca kamarku.. Aku ingin berteriak.. Tapi... Mulutku, dan tubuhku... Terasa kaku..." sahut Jimin masih sedikit terbata-bata.

Namjoon terlihat sangat terkejut. "Secepat inikah?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku... Melihat... Sebuah bola mata... Penuh darah... Di dalam kulkas... Ada apa sebenarnya?" sahut Jungkook, matanya kembali basah oleh air mata.

Kali ini ekspresi Namjoon semakin menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Taehyung menatap Namjoon.

"Aku.. Uhmmmm... Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab Namjoon, sedikit kebingungan harus berkata apa. "Aku rasa kalian terlalu lelah... Uhm... Beristirahatlah..."

Taehyung langsung menyahut, "Kau bilang kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi dirimu. Mengapa kau tidak terlihat membantu kami sekarang?"

"Uhm... Maksudku jika terlihat ada orang yang mencurigakan, kalian bisa menghubungiku.. Kalau imajinasi kalian yang seperti ini, apa yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon benar-benar merasa serba salah saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang jelas-jelas ia ketahui, hanya saja, sesuatu itu tidak dapat diceritakannya kepada ketiga pria muda ini.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Reply for review chapter sebelumnya:**

 **ChimSza95 : keep reading ya biar penasarannya ntar kejawab :) here chapt 11 :)**

 **kumiko Ve : chimchim yang terbully oleh hantu/? :p yoonseok kenapa hayo? #tebaktebakdapetcupacups**

 **hyora : saya berusaha melanjutkan nih :) pairnya? kalo diperhatiin ketemu kok ada adegan pairnya :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : ayo coba dipecahkan misterinya :) here chapt 11 :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : kalo jimin ditemenin yoongi ntar adegan rated M bukannya horor XD**

 **xolovefie : here chapt 11 :)**

 **thx all yang udah baca & review /bows/ keep reading all :) thx supportnya, saya akan terus berusaha membuat misteri semakin menjadi misteri/? wkwkw :) maaf kalo misterinya masih abal-abal ya, saya kaga punya basic detektif soalnya :( happy reading all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC  
**

Namjoon masih terdiam memandang ke arah ketiga pria muda itu. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Namjoon-shi, apa villa ini berhantu?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Kalian terlalu banyak menonton film misteri" sahut Namjoon.

"Kami serius" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga serius, percayalah padaku, kalian harus beristirahat, aku rasa kalian terlalu lelah seharian ini, aku dengar kalian tadi siang berenang bersama Yoongi." jawab Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan berkata, "Ingat! Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, maksudku jika terlihat ada orang aneh atau orang yang berbahaya berkeliaran di sekitar villa yang kalian sewa ini, bukan bayangan-bayangan aneh imajinasi kalian, segera lapor padaku, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku pamitan dulu, hati-hati ya kalian. Banyak istirahat akan membantu kalian terbebas dari mimpi buruk kalian, percaya padaku." sahut Namjoon berpamitan.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, tak lama kemudian Jin datang berkunjung ke villa itu, membawakan sekotak besar nasi goreng kimchi.

"Aku memasak terlalu banyak, sebenarnya ini masih bisa dimakan sampai malam tapi aku harus menutup rumah makanku lebih awal hari ini, ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan di desa sebelah." sahut Jin ketika berkunjung sejenak di villa ketiga pria muda itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jin berpamitan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore. "Ayo makan, aku lapar," sahut Taehyung.

"Aku belum nafsu makan hyeong" keluh Jungkook. "Aku juga, Tae..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalian mau sakit? Jangan aneh-aneh, ayo makan" Taehyung memaksa kedua sahabatnya itu agar mau makan. Akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

"Apa kita lebih baik pulang, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook. "Mana bisa? Orang tua kita sedang berlibur ke Maldives, kau lupa? Minggu depan mereka baru kembali" sahut Jimin.

"Ah, benar..." Jungkook menjawab dengan nada lemas.

Setelah itu, mereka menonton televisi sebentar, kemudian naik ke kamar untuk tidur. Jimin dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar Jungkook.

"Ayo tiduuuur~" sahut Jimin sambil memeluk Jungkook. Biasanya Jungkook menolak jika Jimin tertidur sambil memeluknya namun kali ini Jungkook hanya diam karena sejujurnya ia juga merasa ketakutan. Pelukan Jimin sedikit menenangkannya.

Malam itu, Taehyung kembali dihantui mimpi buruk.

Kali ini dalam mimpinya, ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Ada kobaran api yang besar membakar habis rumah itu. Seorang anak kecil terlihat berlarian sambil menangis di halaman rumah itu. Kerumunan ramai menghentikan agar anak itu tidak nekat masuk ke dalam kobaran api di hadapannya.

Tangisan anak itu begitu nyaring, terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Taehyung, terasa seperti nyata bukan mimpi. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pisau menempel di leher Taehyung, Taehyung bisa merasakan tajamnya ujung pisau yang menyentuh lehernya itu. Taehyung ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung terbangun dari mimpinya. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi basah oleh keringat padahal udara sangat dingin malam itu. Taehyung terduduk dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, kemudian ia ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Ketika ia tengah membasuh mukanya dengan air, ada sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya. "Tolong aku... Tolong aku..." Taehyung tersentak dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke arah suara itu terdengar tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lagi-lagi sekujur tubuh Taehyung terasa sangat dingin.

Ia melihat wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca, dan ada sesuatu yang melintas di belakangnya. Ia menoleh lagi dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya, seorang diri. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah Jimin tidur bersamanya? Mungkin ia kembali ke kamarnya?" Taehyung langsung tidur di samping Jungkook.

KREEET~ KREEEET~

Belum lama Taehyung tertidur di kamar Jungkook, terdengar suara jendela yang dibuka tutup. Taehyung membuka matanya kemudian mengecek jendela kamar Jungkook, tapi jendela itu tertutup rapat, bahkan terkunci!

Dan suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Tolong akuuuu~ Tolong akuuu~"

Taehyung merasakan ada hembusan angin di telinganya. Taehyung langsung berlari ke kasur Jungkook dan memeluk Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian suara itu hilang dan Taehyung tertidur.

Matahari pagi kembali bersinar. Jimin menggeliat dan terbangun. Di kamarnya. "Siapa yang memindahkanku semalam?" sahut Jimin, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

KLEK~

Pintu kamar mandi Jimin tiba-tiba terbuka. "Kyaaaa!" Jimin berteriak. Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi Jimin. "Yaishhh, kenapa berteriak? Mengangetkanku saja" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaaaa... Kau yang menganggetkanku!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung beranjak ke pintu kamar Jimin hendak keluar dari kamar Jimin, tiba-tiba Jimin memanggilnya, "Tae, kau memindahkanku semalam?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku semalam mimpi buruk lagi, jadi aku pindah ke kamar Jungkook, tapi saat aku masuk kau tidak ada disana, hanya ada Jungkook."

Jimin terkejut. "Siapa yang memindahkanku? Apa aku berjalan dalam tidur?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu mengapa kau mandi di kamarku, bukan di kamar Jungkook?" tanya Jimin. "Kamar mandi Jungkook sedang dipakai olehnya, makanya aku kesini." jawab Taehyung.

"Ayo turun, aku akan masak sup pagi ini. Hari ini kita jangan kemana-mana, aku rasa seharian ini kita harus berisitrahat." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil mengajak Jimin turun.

Jimin mandi kemudian turun menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah turun terlebih dahulu. Bau sup yang segar tercium dari tangga. "Wah, Taehyuuuuuung, wanginya enaaaak~" sahut Jimin, antusias dengan menu sarapan pagi ini.

Jungkook duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. "Mengapa semalam kau pindah hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin. "Aku tidak ingat, apa aku berjalan dalam tidur?" jawab Jimin.

TOK TOK~

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Jimin membukakan pintu. Hoseok berdiri sambil tersenyum disana. "Hai Jiminieeee~" sapa Hoseok dengan senyum lebarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa masuk hyeong? Gerbangnya kan belum kubukakan?" tanya Jimin kebingungan. "Uuuh? Gerbangnya tidak terkunci, aku kira kalian sengaja tidak menguncinya." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin terkejut. "Siapa hyeong?" teriak Jungkook dari dalam. Hoseok langsung masuk menghampiri Jungkook. "Pagi, Jungkookiiiiee~"

"Ah, Hosikie hyeong" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Jungkook masih belum mengerti kenapa Yoongi begitu membenci pria seimut ini.

"Taetae, semalam kau tidak mengunci gerbang?" tanya Jimin yang masuk ke dapur menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Kata Hoseok hyeong, gerbangnya tidak terkunci, ia masuk ke dalam." sahut Jimin.

"Apa aku lupa menguncinya saat mengantar Jin-shi keluar kemarin?" tanya Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aku memang lupa menguncinya... Ah entahlah~"

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung ke ruang tamu membawa sepanci sup dan empat mangkuk kecil berserta empat buah sendok..

Jungkook dan Hoseok tengah berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa. "Ayo, Hoseok hyeong, ikut sarapan bersama" sahut Jimin.

"Hosikie~ Panggil aku Hosikie hyeong~" sahut Hoseok. "Ah, maaf aku lupa, Hosikie hyeong" sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Hoseok tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa aku makan disini?" tanya Hoseok. Ketiga pria muda itu mengangguk, mereka pun makan bersama.

"Hyeong, apa kau tahu ada apa dengan villa ini?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba. Jimin lagi-lagi memelototi Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok kepada Jungkook.

"Kami bertiga mengalami hal-hal aneh, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook lagi, mengabaikan tatapan Jimin.

Hoseok melihat ke langit-langit rumah itu, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Lalu menatap ketiga pria muda itu bergantian dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, tatapan yang tajam.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : FF nya emang kaga pernah panjang-panjang sih seinget saya dari chapter 1 :) setau saya, kebanyakan orang kalo udah liat tulisan panjang-panjang gitu malah jadi males baca, makanya setiap chapter saya buat agak singkat supaya yang liat niat baca, bukan pusing duluan liat tulisan bejibun trus endingnya kaga jadi baca :) btw thx a lot buat kritikan & masukannya, saya simpen buat tambahan ilmu :) kalo apdet seminggu sekali kayaknya kelamaan euy hehehe :p keep reading ya :) thx reviewnya :)**

 **hyora : aku sih udah bikin sampe chapter 17 tapi masih perlu dichecking ulang kata per kata supaya meminimalisasi typo XD here chapter 12 :) masih penasaran ya? taejikook juga masih penasaran tuh wkwkw XD btw thx reviewnya & keep reading ya :)**

 **HERE CHAPTER 12 BUAT READERS :) Baru inget besok long holiday, ada acara keluarga jadi bakal susah upload new chapter, makanya chapter 12 nya dirilis sore ini deh :) next chapter insya allah saya post hari rabu ya tgl 10 februari, mohon bersabar nunggu lanjutannya ya :) keep reading fanfiction-fanfiction saya yg lainnya juga oke? ada beberapa yang agak lumayan, agak ya bukan berarti bagus tapi agak lumayan menghibur/? :) happy reading & happy long holiday /bows/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC  
**

Hoseok melihat ke langit-langit rumah itu, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Lalu menatap ketiga pria muda itu bergantian dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, tatapan yang tajam.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui" sahut Hoseok.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook penuh antusias.

"Namun bukan aku yang harus bercerita kepada kalian..." Hoseok terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Min Yoongi, dia yang paling tahu jelas segalanya. Tanyakan padanya..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah sangat serius.

Ketiga pria muda itu membelalakan matanya. "Yoongi-shi? Dia yang tahu semuanya?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Mengapa ia tidak mau memberitahu kami?" tanya Taehyung.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu menyebutnya aneh, dialah biang utama dari semua yang ada di desa ini. Dia yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini! Namun dia justru menganggapku aneh..." sahut Hoseok, wajahnya tampak sendu dan terlihat hampir menangis.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit kepada kami?" tanya Jimin. Hoseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ketakutan yang teramat besar. "Tidak.. Tidak... Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak mau..."

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Hoseok itu langsung menepuk bahu Jimin, menandakan agar Jimin jangan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok berpamitan pulang. Ketiga pria muda itu memang masih malas kemana-mana, mereka rasa mereka harus beristirahat agar pikiran-pikiran dan kejadian-kejadian aneh itu tidak mengganggu mereka lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan desa ini? Ada apa dengan villa ini?" tanya Jungkook. "Entahlah..." sahut Jimin sambil memelintir beberapa helai rambut Jungkook.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook menggeleng bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkaraokean sepanjang pagi, kemudian memasak untuk makan siang. Sambil sibuk memasak di dapur, Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Mengapa Hoseok berkata bahwa Yoongi biang utama dari semua ini? Mengapa Yoongi selalu berkata Hoseok adalah pria yang aneh? Namun ia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya cemas, jadi ia hanya menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya.

Masakan pun matang. Ketiga pria muda itu duduk di ruang utama dan menyetel televisi. Mereka siap untuk melahap makan siang mereka sambil menonton acara yang ada di televisi.

PSSSSTTT~

Jimin langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tak ada apa-apa disana. Padahal barusan jelas-jelas Jimin meihat lagi ada bayangan yang melintas di belakangnya yang terpantul di layar televisi.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook yang menyadari ekspresi aneh di wajah Jimin.

"Tadi di televisi, apa kalian melihat ada bayangan melintas?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook dan Taehyung menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Entahlah~ Apa aku salah lihat lagi?"

Setelah makan siang, ketiga pria muda itu memutuskan untuk bermain playstation. "Ayo hyeong kita bertarung~" sahut Jungkook begitu antusias. Mereka segera berlari ke lantai atas dan menyalakan playstation yang ada, lalu mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memegang kedua stick playstation itu untuk bermain pertandingan bola. Jimin duduk di belakang mereka berdua menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya begitu asik bermain.

Taehyung terus berteriak-teriak karena nyaris kalah, sementara Jungkook terus memainkan stick playstation di tangannya sambil sesekali mengejek ke arah Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin melintas tepat di dekat telinga Jimin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

TING TONG~

Suara bel terdengar. Jimin menyuruh Jungkook mengecek siapa yang datang bertamu ke villa mereka itu. Jungkook sedikit kesal karena ia baru saja nyaris menang melawan Taehyung, namun ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Jimin. Setelah Jungkook turun ke bawah, Jimin melanjutkan permainan yang tengah dimainkan Jungkook itu.

Jungkook segera berlari ke depan untuk membukakan gerbang. Ternyata Yoongi yang menekan bel. "Ayo, masuk, Yoongi-shi" ajak Jungkook.

"Hey, hyeoooong~ Ada Yoongi-shi disiniiiii~" teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang bermain playstation mempause game itu lalu turun ke bawah. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bermain playstation, kau mau ikut?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku kurang suka bermain game, hoahhhmmm..." sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk lagi" sahut Taehyung.

"Aku membetulkan listrik sebuah villa semalaman, dan tadi pagi aku tidak bisa tidur karena Namjoon memintaku menemaninya di pos jaga, ia sangat berisik kalian tahu sendiri kan? Aku tidak bisa beristirahat~" jawab Yoongi.

Ketiga pria muda itu tertawa mendengar cerita Yoongi. "Kalau begitu istirahat saja disini," sahut Taehyung. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan kondisi villa ini. Baik-baik saja kan? Air, listrik, dan lainnya, semua berjalan normal kan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk. Jungkook yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi tiba-tiba buka suara, "Yoongi-shi, akhir-akhir ini kami sering mengalami kejadian aneh dan menyeramkan di villa ini. Uhm... Seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh... Atau mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang menyeramkan... Uhm... Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung menatap Jungkook, tapi lagi-lagi tatapan kedua hyeongnya itu diacuhkan.

Yoongi terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu berkata, "Ah, aku tahu. Namjoon bercerita padaku. Aku rasa benar apa yang dikatakannya, kalian harus berisitirahat. Mungkin itu hanya bayangan kalian saja. Tapi peringatan Namjoon harus kalian dengarkan baik-baik, jika ada seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan berkeliaran di sekitar villa ini, segera hubungi dia, oke?"

Taehyung dan Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Jungkook kembali berceloteh, "Tapi Hoseok hyeong tadi berkata bahwa kau tahu segalanya hyeong..." Jimin langsung menendang kaki Jungkook. Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya itu.

Kali ini ekspresi Yoongi benar-benar menyeramkan, ia terlihat sangat marah. "Hoseok, pria idiot itu!" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalian tadi bertemu Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia tadi mampir kesini hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang pada kalian, jangan pernah! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya... Ia benar-benar pria aneh yang idiot" sahut Yoongi, wajahnya sangat serius menatap Taehyung.

"Ia memang aneh, dan selalu berkata seenaknya, karena itulah aku sangat membencinya..." sahut Yoongi, kali ini emosinya sudah agak mereda. "Entah sudah berapa kali ia menjelek-jelekan namaku di hadapan banyak orang..."

Jimin masih memelototi Jungkook karena bertanya seperti itu kepada Yoongi. "Kepalaku menjadi sangat sakit" Tiba-tiba Yoongi memegang kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku harus kembali. Kalau ada yang rusak segera hubungi aku" sahutnya.

Setelah Yoongi pergi dari villa itu, Jimin memukuli punggung Jungkook agar ia bisa lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara. "Aku sangat penasaran hyeoooong~" rengeknya.

"Ekspresi Yoongi-shi cukup aneh..." sahut Taehyung pelan. "Keduanya aneh menurutku..." sahut Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencuci piring dulu... Piring bekas makan siang kita belum kau cuci kan Jungkook?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, menandakan bahwa ia memang belum mencuci piring-piring itu. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang agak malas itu, dan langsung berjalan meunuju dapur.

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh di langit. Hujan deras mulai membasahi desa itu lagi. Langit menjadi sangat gelap. "Arrghhh~ Aku rasa liburan kali ini sangat buruk!" gerutu Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Liburan yang aneh~"

PRANG!

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur. Jungkook dan Jimin yang tengah terduduk di ruang utama langsung berlari ke dapur. "Ada apa Taehyung hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jari tangan Taehyung meneteskan darah yang agak deras. Taehyung hanya berdiri sambil terdiam menatap darah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk tangan kanannya itu.

Pecahan piring berserakan di dekat kaki Taehyung. Jimin berhati-hati menghampiri Taehyung. "Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menggeleng. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Jimin menuntun Taehyung ke ruang utama, sementara Jungkook membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan di dapur.

Jimin mengambil kotak obat dan membersihkan luka Taehyung, lalu memplester lukanya. "Ada apa Tae?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku rasa aku salah lihat, tapi itu terlihat nyata..." sahut Taehyung, masih dalam keadaan setengah syok. Jungkook datang ke ruang utama bergabung dengan kedua pria itu.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hoseok hyeong... Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku... Aku melihatnya.. Dengan sangat jelas... Ia... Ia lewat di sampingku... Ketika aku mencuci piring... Ia.. Ia lewat... Di sampingku.. Tapi... Tapi..." Taehyung belum sanggup menceritakan dengan jelas.

"Tapi apa? Apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tapi... Tapi..." sahut Taehyung masih tergagap.

"Tapi apa, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

"Tapi... Tapi wajahnya... Wajahnya... Penuh darah... Dan... Dan tangannya... Hanya ada sebelah..." Taehyung hampir menangis saking ketakutan, tapi ia memang lebih pemberani dibanding kedua sahabatnya itu sehingga ia masih bisa menahan tangisnya.

Jungkook memekik keras sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin.

"Aku... Aku bingung apa aku berhalusinasi?" sahut Taehyung. Jungkook mulai menangis ketakutan, Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook untuk menenangkannya.

DUAR!

Suara petir semakin keras terdengar. Hembusan angin semakin kencang. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan villa ini?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : hoseok mau ngasihtau kalo dia naksir jimin/ga XD thx for supportnya :)**

 **ChimSza95 : jimin uke sih, jadi hantunya gregetan/? #abaikan ... udah berusaha manjangin tapi kliatannya masih pendek juga chapter 13 ini :( mohon dimaafkan keterbatasan author :(**

 **kumiko Ve: sependek roknya gfriend/? #abaikan ... iya hantunya jeles sama jungkook/? #abaikanlagi XD**

 **Shine : thx for reading :) dibaca terus sampe end yaaa :)**

 **Sonewbamin : hayo hayo hayo ada yang penasaran hayo XD**

 **alightphoenix : here chapter 13 :)**

 **thx all for reading and review :) maaf kalo chapter ini masih dirasa agak pendek juga /deep bows/ semoga cukup menghibur. keep reading sampe end ya :) thx a lot /bows/**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE

Cast: All Bangtan Members

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

 **Chapter 14 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Lagi-lagi malam itu Jimin dan Jungkook tidur berdua di kamar Jungkook. Setelah mendengar cerita Taehyung tadi, Jungkook terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Sebelum Jungkook bisa tertidur, Jimin terus mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jungkook sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu pengantar tidur. Sejak dulu Jimin memang sering menyanyikan lagu setiap Jungkook mengalami kesulitan tidur di malam hari.

Setelah cukup banyak lagu keluar dari mulut Jimin dengan suara indahnya itu, Jungkook pun akhirnya bisa tertidur lelap.

Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook yang sudah tertidur disampingnya. Mata Jungkook masih agak sembab oleh air mata. Jimin menyeka mata Jungkook dengan jarinya agar mata Jungkook tidak bengkak ketika bangun nanti.

Malam itu Jimin menahan agar dirinya tidak tertidur. Ia masih penasaran apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamarnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Jimin berjalan menuju jendela kamar Jungkook. Ia ingin melihat pemandangan Bangtan Village di malam hari.

Jika pemandangan siang hari begitu indah, bukankah seharusnya pemandangan di malam hari menjadi jauh lebih indah? Jimin membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar Jungkook itu.

Namun ia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjongkok di tepi danau dekat villa mereka itu.

Sesosok pria berambut hijau terang. Min Yoongi. Jimin terkejut. "Apa yang ia lakukan disana selarut ini?" tanya Jimin dalam hatinya. Jimin terus memperhatikan Yoongi.

Yoongi berjongkok di tepi danau itu, sesekali melemparkan batu ke dalam danau. Lima belas menit berlalu, ia tetap saja disana melakukan aktivitas yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian ia bangun dan melihat sekitarnya. Jimin langsung menutup tirai jendela sesaat dan mengintip sedikit dari balik tirai itu. Yoongi sudah tidak ada disana.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Jimin berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan..." Jimin bergumam.

Sementara itu Taehyung juga sedang tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, sesekali ia ke jendela kamarnya mengintip ke luar jendela.

Jendela di kamar Taehyung menghadap ke kebun belakang villa. Saat itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Taehyung sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hoseok terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di kebun belakang villa itu. Hoseok terlihat gelisah. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan sebuah pohon besar yang ada di kebun belakang villa. Gerak-geriknya benar-benar mencurigakan.

Taehyung berniat untuk berlari ke kebun belakang namun tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar.

KREEEEEK~ KREEEEEEEEEEEK~

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup berulang-ulang. Taehyung melihat ke arah kamar mandi namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

Sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat dingin tiba-tiba berhembus di sekitar tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung refleks memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan.

TOK~ TOK~

Kali ini kaca yang ada di dalam kamar Taehyung seperti diketuk seseorang...atau sesuatu...

Taehyung melihat ke arah kaca itu dan tidak ada apa-apa. Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke rarah kaca itu dan tiba-tiba di belakang Taehyung lagi-lagi terlihat sosok Hoseok yang berlumuran darah itu! Sosok itu jelas-jelas terlihat ada di kaca, berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung menengok ke belakang tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Ia kembali menengok ke kaca dan sosok Hoseok masih ada tepat dibelakangnya.

Seluruh tubuh Taehyung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Taehyung kembali menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada apa-apa disana!

Taehyung akhirnya memilih berlari ke kamar Jungkook dan mendapati Jimin tengah mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Ada apa Tae?" sahut Jimin, terkejut melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba masuk kesana dengan penuh keringat. "Kau? Belum tidur?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa Tae?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu ketakutan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Jimin buka suara. "Tae, ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Taehyung masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tadi tidak bisa tidur, dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat di luar sana? Aku memandang keluar jendela itu," sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela kamar Jungkook, "dan aku melihat Yoongi-shi berjongkok di tepi danau itu!"

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya. "Yoongi-shi? Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin aku tidak salah lihat, Tae! Rambut hijaunya sangat menyala dalam gelap! Aku yakin aku tak salah lihat!"

"Aku juga melihat sesuatu yang aneh..." sahut Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hoseok hyeong, aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku. Ia berkeliaran di kebun belakang villa ini... Aku bingung bagaimana ia bisa masuk, kan gerbangnya dikunci..."

"Apa yang dilakukannya disana?"

"Entahlah, ia seperti ketakutan, lalu berjongkok di depan pohon besar itu, dan tingkahnya aneh..."

Jimin terdiam seolah tengah berpikir.

"Dan setelah itu... Uhm..." Taehyung ragu harus menceritakan sosok penampakan Hoseok itu atau tidak kepada Jimin.

"Ada apa Tae? Setelah itu kenapa?"

"Uhm... Ada yang mengetuk kaca dalam kamarku. Aku melihat tak ada siapapun di kamarku... Tapi..." Taehyung terdiam.

"Yaiiish~ Cepat beritahu aku" sahut Jimin.

"Sosok Hoseok hyeong yang kulihat tadi di dapur... Ada di kaca dalam kamarku... Penuh darah... Dan menyeramkan..."

Jimin membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya sambil bergidik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan villa ini?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga penasaran."

"Hoaaaahmmmmmm" Jimin menguap.

"Sana tidur" sahut Taehyung.

"Aku takut Tae.. Aku belum bisa tidur..."

"Tidur saja, aku juga akan tidur disini denganmu dan Jungkook.. Cepat sana tidur~"

Akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung berdesakan tidur di kasur Jungkook.

Sekitar pukul 4 pagi, Taehyung terbangun karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Taehyung duduk dan membuka kedua matanya.

Padahal jendela tidak terbuka tapi ada hembusan angin yang cukup kencang disekitar tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung bergidik dan memegang lehernya.

Taehyung melihat sekeliling kamar dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di kursi dalam kamar Jungkook yang berdekatan dengan jendela itu, ada seorang wanita duduk disana. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu tengah menunduk dan rambut panjang wanita itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Tapi Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas, tangan wanita itu sangatlah pucat. Kakinya tidak memakai alas kaki, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sangat ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku.

Kaki wanita itu! Kaki wanita itu! Telapak kaki kanan wanita itu tidak ada! Wanita itu hanya memiliki telapak kaki kiri saja! Kakinya buntung sebelah! Tak lama kemudian darah mulai menetes dari wajah wanita itu membasahi tangan kirinya.

Tubuh wanita itu bergoyang-goyang seperti sedang duduk di kursi goyang.

Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tak bisa dibuka. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Toloooong akuuuu~ Tolong akuuuuuu~"

DUAR! DUAR!

Tiba-tiba petir bergemuruh di langit. Seiring dengan suara petir itu, sosok wanita itu hilang, dan tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain suara petir.

Seluruh tubuh Taehyung terasa sangat lemas. Dan lagi-lagi kaosnya basah oleh keringat. Tak lama kemudian kesadarannya seakan menghilang.

Matahari mulai bersinar pagi itu masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook lewat sela-sela jendela. Jungkook membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Jimin dan Taehyung yang terbaring di kasurnya.

Jungkook membangunkan Jimin. Jimin terbangun. Dan ketika mereka hendak membangunkan Taehyung, mereka terkejut. Suhu badannya sangat tinggi dan Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jimin mencoba membangunkan Taehyung namun Taehyung tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Taehyung hyeong~" Jungkook hampir menangis karena Taehyung tidak juga sadar.

"Cepat telepon Namjoon-shi!" perintah Jimin.

Jungkook langsung menelepon Namjoon agar segera ke villa mereka. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang membawa sebuah koper berisi alat-alat kedokteran.

"Aku juga dilatih sedikit ilmu kedokteran, jangan khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah menyuntikan obat penurun demam. Sebentar lagi ia kana sadar" sahut Namjoon.

"Ia benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jimin masih dengan nada panik. Namjoon mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

KRUUUUK~ KRUUUUUK~

Terdengar suara dari perut Namjoon. Namjoon memegang perutnya sambil mengeluh, "Aku belum sarapan..."

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah dua hari rumah makan Jin hyeong tutup. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya keluar dari desa membawa sebuah tas koper besar. Sepertinya ia ada urusan penting. Ia bilang padaku ia belum tahu kapan kembali kesini." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau kan bisa memasak?" sahut Jungkook lagi. "Ah! Aku lupa! Rasa masakannya sangat buruk" sahut Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku membeli mie instan dari kemarin, tapi pagi ini aku belum sempat memakan apa-apa. Kalian meneleponku tepat saat aku berencana memasak mie instan." sahutnya sambil memegang perutnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah. "Kau mau sarapan disini?" tanya Jimin. "Aku bisa membuatkan sup untuk kita sarapan."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Yoongi bilang dia akan datang ke tempatku membawakan roti dan susu. Tadi ia mengirim sms kepadaku."

"Yoongi-shi?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk. "Biasanya apa yang dikerjakan Yoongi-shi di malam hari?" tanya Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya malam tadi.

"Yoongi? Tentu saja ia tertidur... Ia satu-satunya manusia yang paing suka tidur yang pernah kukenal. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon, sedikit merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." sahut Jimin sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon berpamitan. "Kalau Taehyung sudah sadar, berikan makanan yang hangat ya, aku rasa ia kelelahan..." sahut Namjoon, lalu ia keluar dari villa itu.

Agak jauh dari villa itu ia memberhentikan sepedanya dan menengok ke belakang menatap villa itu.

"Apa ia melihat Yoongi semalam?" Namjoon menatap tajam ke arah villa itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : here chapt 14 :) keep reading sampe end ya :) biar penasarannya pelan-pelan kejawab :) sujud syukur ada yang bilang horornya dapet XD saya itu penakut, jd susah sebenernya bikin misteri :( untung banyak respon yang mendukung di FF ini :)**

 **ChimSza95 : hoseok itu titisan kuda/? #abaikan /minta maaf sama semua fans hoseok/ yang ini juga masih agak pendek mohon diampuni :(**

 **HobieHopie : kalo TBC nya kaga muncul ntar makin ngegantung hayolo/? XD asik ada yang penasaran :)**

 **kumiko Ve : bisa jadi hantunya naksir hoseok makanya nyamar2 jadi dia/? XD hayo yang kupingnya sensitif/? itu tadi saya ada post FF baru Rated M, ada adegan tiup2 kuping XD Jimin niup kuping readers XD**

 **hyora: biar pada gregetan/? masih banyak typo checking sama perlu beberapa ditambahin kata2nya biar alurnya makin sempurna makanya dipostnya satu chapter per 2 hari :) ini malah udah saya bikin sampe tamat storynya :) tinggal dirapi2in lagi.**

 **grace : wkwkw thx a lot btw supportnya :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : coba bayangkan kalo FF ini dijadiin film, trus adegan hoseoknya ada, kira-kira serem apa malah lawak ya? XD harusnya sih serem, muka hoseok kalo serius kan serem bgt itu hiiiii~ thx semangatnya :) jadi makin semangat :)**

 **Chaniie97 : jangan takut :( saya aja yg bikin FF ini ketakutan pas ngetik waks XD**

 **xolovefie : bisa jadi yg aneh malahan saya sebagai author/? XD here chapt 14 :)**

 **alightphoenix : yang tinggal mah banyak orang, tapi kalo disebutin semua ntar kepanjangan prolognya XD**

 **here chapter 14 :) thx semua dukungan, support, pujian, dan masukannya :) serius deh ini udah muter buat manjangin tapi mentok disini buat chapter ini. yang masih ngerasa ini chapter kependekan, mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya /bows/ keep reading sampe end ya :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Satu jam kemudian, Taehyung mulai sadar. Taehyung butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bisa mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di kasur Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku... Melihat kejadian aneh lagi... Semalam..."

"Masalah Hoseok? Kau sudah bercerita padaku. Kau lupa?" sahut Jimin.

"Hoseok hyeong?" Jungkook bertanya kepada Jimin. "Ah~ Lupa kuberitahukan padamu, nanti aku ceritakan" sahut Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukan itu, Chim... Kali ini aku melihat... Seorang wanita... Duduk disana..." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk kursi dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Hah? Wanita?" mata Jimin terbelalak. Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook mulai menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng. "Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tapi kakinya buntung sebelah..."

"Kyaaaa~!" Jungkook memekik ketakutan sambil langsung memeluk erat punggung Jimin. Mulut Jimin terbuka lebar, menandakan ketakutannya.

"Entahlah.. Badanku rasanya sangat lemas. Aku berusaha berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tubuhku terasa kaku..." sahut Taehyung. "Ada apa dengan villa ini..." sahutnya denga suara lirih.

"Kau tiduran saja dulu Tae" sahut Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jungkook agar Jungkook kembali tenang.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Jungkook turun untuk memasak di dapur, sementara Taehyung tengah berbaring sambil berpikir.

"Hoseok hyeong.. Seorang wanita... Tubuh keduanya begitu mengenaskan.. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Taehyung terus berusaha memutar otak.

Di dapur, Jimin menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Jungkook. Mulai dari Yoongi yang terlihat di danau, sampai Hoseok yang mondar-mandir di kebun belakang villa dan penampakan sosok Hoseok yang menyeramkan di kamar Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua hyeong? Ada apa dengan villa ini?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mulai lelah, sungguh..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lirih.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus di dapur, padahal jendela dapur jelas-jelas tertutup rapat.

KREEEEEEK~

KREEEEEEEEK~

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur terbuka dan tertutup sendiri.

Jungkook langsung memeluk erat punggung Jimin. Jimin merasakan hawa dingin menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Jimin pelan-pelan menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur untuk melihat ada apa disana, sementara Jungkook terus mengikuti Jimin sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

TING TONG~

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan hawa dingin itu mendadak hilang. Jungkook langsung berlari untuk membukakan gerbang dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Ternyata Yoongi yang datang untuk membesuk Taehyung.

"Hai, Jungkook a~ Aku dengar dari Namjoon, Taehyung sakit?" tanya Yoongi saat Jungkook membukakan gerbang villa itu. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo masuk, Yoongi-shi~"

Jimin berteriak dari dapur, "Siapa yang datang Jungkook a?"

"Hai, Jimin. Ini aku." sahut Yoongi sambil menyapa Jimin yang ada di dapur.

"Ah, Yoongi-shi~ Ada apa?" tanya Jimin. "Menjenguk Taehyung.." sahut Yoongi.

Setelah berbincang sejenak, Yoongi naik ke kamar Jungkook dan duduk dipinggir kasur Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Yoongi. Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah agak membaik," sahut Taehyung.

Jimin dan Jungkook yang juga sedang berada di kamar Jungkook terus memperhatikan Yoongi dari belakang, otak mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Yoongi-shi, aku benar-benar ingin bertanya serius kepadamu," sahut Taehyung. "Ada apa?" jawab Yoongi. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan villa ini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara lirih.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung beberapa saat, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening.

Kali ini raut wajah Yoongi menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kebingungan. Yoongi kembali menatap Taehyung. "Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. mencoba berpikir, namun ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku rasa keadaanmu sudah membaik, istirahatlah lebih banyak, aku harus kembali, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan." Yoongi berpamitan.

Setelah Yoongi pulang, Taehyung turun ke ruang utama untuk sarapan bersama Jimin dan Jungkook. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi.

"Haruskah kita pulang?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jimin dan Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Kau sudah tidak sanggup berlama-lama disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah~" sahut Taehyung. "Tapi kita bahkan tidak memegang kunci rumah kita, kita pulang kemana?" sahut Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke kebun belakang, melihat apa yang dilakukan Hoseok semalam disana.

Pemandangan di kebun belakang itu cukup indah. Rerumputan kecil dan beberapa jenis bunga memenuhi kebun belakang villa itu.

Namun, mereka tidak menemukan ada keanehan disana. Memang ada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disana. Pohon besar itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, tapi hanya itu saja, tak ada hal lain yang terlihat aneh disana.

"Anginnya sejuk~" sahut Jungkook sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan ketika Taehyung memejamkan matanya, sosok Hoseok yang berlumuran darah itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Taehyung langsung refleks membuka kedua matanya dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Ada apa hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk punggung Taehyung. Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung kembali dapat bernafas dengan normal. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kembali ke dalam."

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam villa.

Siang itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar sambil bermaksud mengunjungi rumah makan Jin untuk makan siang.

"Udaranya segaaaar~" sahut Jimin setengah berteriak. Memang Bangtan Village memiliki pemandangan yang indah dan udara yang segar, persis seperti apa yang dilihat Taehyung di internet waktu itu.

KRING~ KRING~

Bel sepeda itu terdengar di belakang ketiga pria muda itu. "Selamat siang, kau sudah baikan, Taehyung?" sapa Namjoon dengan senyum cerahnya. Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Patroli siang?" tanya Jimin. "Iya, sekalian ke mini market, stok makanan di tempatku sudah habis" jawab Namjoon. "Loh? Rumah makan Jin-shi belum buka?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum, aku dengar Jin hyeong belum kembali ke desa ini. Urusannya sangat penting kurasa, sampai ia pergi selama ini." jawab Namjoon. Ketiga pria muda menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, selamat berjalan-jalan~ Berhati-hatilah, oke?" sahut Namjoon, kemudian ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju mini market.

"Lalu kita makan apa siang ini?" tanya Jungkook. "Di kulkas masih ada beberapa bahan makanan kan? Mau tidak mau kita memasak lagi," sahut Taehyung.

Mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak sebelum kembali ke villa untuk memasak. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Hoseok. Seperti biasa, Hoseok menyapa mereka bertiga dengan senyumannya.

"Hyeong, semalam Taehyung hyeong melihat kejadian aneh" sahut Jungkook. Jimin refleks menendang kaki Jungkook. "Ouch~" Jungkook berteriak kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Taehyung hyeong kemarin sore melihatmu, berlumuran darah, di dapur. Kemudian sosokmu yang menyeramkan itu muncul juga di kaca kamar Taehyung hyeong! Dan malamnya ia melihat seorang wanita yang tanpa kaki sebelah di dalam kamarku..." sahut Jungkook sambil bergidik ketakutan.

Hoseok langsung membelalakan kedua matanya sangat lebar. "Taehyungie? Melihat sosokku? Penuh darah?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Jimin dan Taehyung merutuki Jungkook dengan suara pelan sehingga Hoseok tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kali ini ekspresi Hoseok berubah menjadi sangat ketakutan. Hoseok melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Hyeong, ada apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil memegang kedua bahu Hoseok.

"Pergilah~ Kalian harus pergi~ Pergi dari desa ini! Pergiiii...!" sahut Hoseok sambil menangis dan sedikit berteriak.

Ketiga pria muda itu hanya bisa tercengang melihat reaksi Hoseok.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : here chapt 15 :) masih pendek ya? maapkeun :( hayo siapa aja dicurigain hayo nakal ya/? XD**

 **Chaniie97 : here chapt 15 :) hyeongline kenapa hayooo? :)**

 **kumiko Ve : iya denger2 banyakan yang doyan yaoi ternyata disini XD minta tolong, kaga punya duit hantunya mau pulang kampung/? #abaikan XD**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : saya aja yg ngetik kadang merinding sendiri kalo inget ketikan saya :( pas lagi mandi tiba-tiba ada bunyi gedebug alhasil saya teriak ktakutan inget hantunya Hoseok, malu2in banget :( whoaaa~ saya dibilang keren/? #gagalpaham love you too nis wkwkw XD**

 **alientae : daripada TBC kerenan TRB ye wkwkw XD**

 **xolovefie : udah dibilang yang aneh itu saya sebagai author, bikin FF begini doang aja ketakutan sendiri kalo malem :( wkwkw**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : bentar lagi mulai keungkap kok satu2 :) kalo ini dibikin film, situ mau jadi figuran hantunya kaga? lumayan liatin vminkook bobo wkwkw XD**

 **tikatiks : wkwkw thx pujiannya :) terharu ada yg bilang horornya dapet, sini peluk dulu/? #modusan #abaikan XD saya aja siang ngetik ini FF malemnya suka kebayang apa yg saya ketik trus jd takut :(**

 **hyora : dua hari sekali aja biar greget/? XD apa seminggu sekali? wkwkw asik ada yg nungguin saya #abaikan ... bentar lagi tamat :( udah kelar saya bikin sampe end, chapter 20 :) semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan ya :) love you too rara/? XD**

 **jvjmita : wkwkw XD arwahnya Hoseok mau ngapain hayo?**

 **: saya masih bingung bikin adegan rated M nya yaoi :( coba yang udah master sini ajarin saya, itu FF VKook saya yg "You Are My Sun" pada minta sekuel adegan enaena, blom kebayang gmn bikinnya :(**

 **WHOAAA~ sekali lagi THX THX THX A LOT buat support, dukungan, masukan, pujian, kritik, dan cinta para readers :) here chapter 15 :) keep reading sampe end ya, thx for reading & reviewnya :) /bows/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Jungkook memeluk Hoseok agar keadaannya membaik. Setelah meronta beberapa kali, akhirnya keadaan Hoseok mulai kembali stabil.

"Maafkan aku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi aku rasa kalian memang harus secepatnya pergi dari sini..."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi ia takut melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hoseok seperti tadi.

Hoseok berpamitan dan ketiga pria muda itu kembali ke villa.

"Ada apa sebenarnyaaaaaa~" Jimin berteriak di dalam villa.

"Haruskah kita berkemas?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tapi untuk apa Hoseok berada di kebun villa kita semalam? Haruskah kita mempercayainya untuk pergi dari sini?" sahut Taehyung.

"Bukankah Yoongi hyeong berkata kalau Hoseok hyeong aneh?" sahut Jungkook. "Aku rasa dia memang aneh," sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa ada hantu yang menyerupai Hoseok hyeong di villa ini?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepala Taehyung rasanya nyaris pecah!

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang mereka.

"Ouch!" Jungkook memekik pelan. Darah menetes dari jari telunjuknya.

"Kau kenapa Jungkook a?" tanya Taehyung sambil berlari mengambil tissue yang ada di dapur kemudian memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Jimin meringis melihat darah menetes dari jari telunjuk Jungkook.

"Terkena pisau, huft~" sahut Jungkook. "Saat tadi aku tengah mengiris bawang, seperti ada seseorang yang menyenggol pisau itu sehingga melukai jari telunjukku, hyeong"

"Ada yang menyenggol? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatmu tadi..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengelap darah dengan tissue.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung datang membawa sebuah handsaplast dan dipasangkan ke jari telunjuk Jungkook yang terluka itu.

"Gumaeo hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Setelah selesai memasak, mereka segera duduk di ruang utama, bersiap memakan masakan yang baru matang itu.

Mereka memakan sambil asik menonton televisi. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin merasa ada yang melintas di belakangnya.

Jimin langsung menoleh. dan seperti biasa pula, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh dan hujan sangat deras turun lagi mebasahi desa itu. "Yaiiisssh, hujan lagi" gerutu Jimin.

Padahal saat itu masih pukul 2.30 siang namun langit terlihat sangat gelap karena hujan yang turun dengan deras itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Jimin mencuci piring, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook lanjut menonton televisi di ruang utama.

Dan lagi-lagi, saat Jimin sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor itu, seperti ada orang yang melintas di belakangnya.

Jimin menoleh dan tak ada siapa-siapa juga disana.

Jimin kembali fokus mencuci piring, namun kali ini ada bayangan di belakang tubuh Jimin yang seolah semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin. Jimin segera cepat-cepat mematikan keran air dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tak ada apa-apa disana. Ia segera berlari ke ruang utama.

"Kenapa lagi hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa~" sahut Jimin sambil duduk di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur untuk buang air kecil. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mencuci tangannya dan terkejut ketika melihat kaca di wastafel kamar mandi itu.

Persis seperti yang diceritakan Taehyung kemarin, sosok seorang Hoseok ada tepat di belakang Jungkook, wajahnya penuh dengan cipratan darah.

Ah, bukan cipratan darah. Wajahnya penuh dengan goresan dan sayatan. Darah terlihat menetes dari sayatan-sayatan di wajahnya itu.

Salah satu tangannya berusaha menggapai bahu Jungkook, namun tangan sebelahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Jungkook memekik namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tolong akuuuuu~ Tolong akuuuu~~~" Suara itu terus terdengar tepat di telinga Jungkook dan sosok Hoseok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook ingin berlari tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

DUAR!

Suara petir kembali terdengar. Sosok Hoseok itu menghilang, dan Jungkook terjatuh pingsan dalam kamar mandi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam namun Jungkook belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping dapur itu.

Jimin mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook. Ketika ia berbelok ke dapur untuk mengecek kamar mandi itu, ada sesuatu yang lagi-lagi melintas cepat disampingnya. Jimin terkejut. Bulu kuduknya bergidik.

Jimin menarik nafas dan berusaha memberanikan dirinya melihat ke samping namun tetap tidak ada apa-apa disana. Jimin maju selangkah dan bayangan itu kembali melintas tepat disampingnya. Jimin terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. "Kyaaaaaaa~" Jimin berteriak.

"Yaisssh, kau mengagetkanku!" sahut Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang Jimin.

"Kau sudah lama disitu?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku mau mengambil minum barusan, tapi yang kulihat kau sedang berdiri termenung disitu."

"Ada sesuatu melintas disampingku..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lirih.

Taehyung langsung menatap Jimin. "Jungkook mana?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Jungkook yang terbaring di samping wastafel.

Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook dan Jimin menelepon Namjoon agar segera membawa peralatan obat-obatan ke villa itu.

Hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras. Namjoon meminjam mobil milik Yoongi agar bisa sampai ke villa ketiga pria muda itu tanpa perlu diguyur air hujan yang deras itu.

Yoongi bertanya kepada Namjoon apa yang tengah terjadi. Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haruskah kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu itu terulang lagi?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada lirih.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan sampai terulang lagi... Kita bahkan belum berhasil dengan tujuan kita..."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini air mata menetes dari kedua matanya yang kecil itu. Namjoon langsung memeluk Yoongi. "Kita pasti bisa, Yoongi hyeong... Kita pasti bisa..."

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon tiba di villa itu. Jimin sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang. Mereka langsung berlari masuk, membiarkan gerbang dan pintu depan villa terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil memeriksa Jungkook.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba kami menemukannya terbaring di kamar mandi.. Ia tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Jimin dengan nada panik.

"Sejauh pemeriksaanku ini, ia tidak apa-apa..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan villa ini?" Jimin bertanya kepada Namjoon dengan sangat serius. Sebelum Namjoon membuka mulutnya, Jimin kembali berteriak, "JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Kemarahan Jimin sudah memuncak melihat kedua sahabatnya ambruk seperti ini sepanjang hari. Namjoon begitu terkejut dengan kemarahan Jimin.

Namjoon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Posisinya benar-benar serba salah.

Akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari desa ini..." sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Pergi?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Pergilah... Segera..." Nada suara Namjoon terdengar begitu putus asa.

DUAR!

Petir kembali terdengar dengan nyaring.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria sudah berdiri di depan pintu villa itu sedari tadi, memperhatikan kejadian yang berlangsung di ruang utama.

"Siapa bilang kalian bisa pergi seenaknya?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin refleks menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

Seorang pria berdiri disana, di belakang mereka. Wajahnya memakai masker, kepalanya menggunakan topi, wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat jelas. Dan ada sebuah golok terangkat di tangan kanannya. Golok itu terlihat sangat tajam, memantulkan kilatan cahaya lampu.

"Siapa bilang kalian bisa pulang? Sekarang saatnya kita berpesta~ Hahaha..."

Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya. Jungkook masih terbaring tak berdaya di sofa ruang utama.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: Maaf readers semua, kemarin saya ambruk karena sakit jadi chapter 16 baru bisa dipost hari ini, mohon dimaafkan ya :(**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : hanya author dan Tuhan wkwkw, betul betul betul~ emak Jin lagi nikahan/? XD kamu istrinya Jimin? saya suaminya Choa XD**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : kalo adanya TRB ntar malah pada nonton konser bukannya baca FF wkwkw XD doain aja ini FF dijadiin film sama member bangtan, ntar kamu saya rekrut jadi figuran hantunya waks~ here next chapter :) kabar baik, karena sabtu minggu kemungkinan saya hiatus lagi jadi chapter 17 saya post besok :) love u too, kimbab XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : hoseok pahlawan bertopeng/? XD daripada pusing mikir, here chapter 16 :)**

 **ChimSza95 : gemes? cubit aja pipi hyeonglinenya wkwkw here chapter 16 :)**

 **xolovefie : maafkan kalo pendek :( tipikal FF saya emang ga terlalu panjang per chapternya, makanya selalu berusaha fast update :) kemarin ada yg request, katanya gapapa pendek per chapter yg penting fast update :) chapter 17 saya update besok :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys: ternyata kalo ada titiknya pas dipost eh ilang namanya XD thx supportnya :) sini bantu saya bikin sekuel VKook Rated M waks  
**

 **hyora : whoaaa~ makasih saya dibilang keren/? #selalugagalpaham asik ada yang nemenin saya parno XD kita jodoh kayaknya, sama2 takut FF beginian, pdhl rasanya ini ga terlalu serem waks saya line berapa ya? suka2 kamu aja dah :) UN bulan apa?**

 **jvjmita : muka Hoseok kalo lagi serius itu menurut saya agak serem, apalagi kalo berdarah gitu, pasti serem bgt wuiiiiih~**

 **tikatiks : wkwkw ups ketauan deh saya jomblo XD mau daftar? ketik jodoh spasi tae-v kirim ke 130613 XD here chapter 16 :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : nahloh kenapa hoseoknya hayooo? here lanjutannya :)**

 **tae15 : here :)**

 **kumiko Ve : gimana bikin adegan rated M ditengah FF misteri? jadi kayak film horor indonesia yang isinya susu sama paha ntar wkwkw #ampunisayaindonesia #sayaasliwarganegaraindonesia #sayacintaindonesia #indonesiatanahairbeta**

 **grace: asik ada yang kangen sini peluk/? #abaikan XD**

 **Thx thx a lot semua masukan, kritik, saran, dukungan, dan supportnya :) here chapter 16, maaf kalo masih dirasa agak pendek ya :( next chapter besok insya allah saya post, semoga tidak mengecewakan :) thx for reading, makasih semua reviewnya /bows/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

DUAR!

Petir kembali terdengar. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria sudah berdiri di depan pintu villa itu sedari tadi, memperhatikan kejadian yang berlangsung di ruang utama.

"Siapa bilang kalian bisa pergi seenaknya?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin refleks menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

Seorang pria berdiri disana, di belakang mereka. Wajahnya memakai masker, kepalanya menggunakan topi, wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat jelas.

Dan ada sebuah golok terangkat di tangan kanannya. Golok itu terlihat sangat tajam, memantulkan kilatan cahaya lampu.

"Siapa bilang kalian bisa pulang? Sekarang saatnya kita berpesta~"

Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya. Jungkook masih terbaring tak berdaya di sofa ruang utama.

"Semua pintu sudah kukunci dengan sempurna..." Suara pria itu tidak terdengar terlalu jelas karena masker yang menutupi mulutnya, namun suara itu rasanya sudah tidak asing di telinga Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

"Dan hujan yang deras ini rasanya tidak akan berhenti hingga larut malam nanti... Kalau kalian ingin berteriak, silakan~ Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar tangisan kalian... Tidak akan ada yang mendengaaaar~ Hahahaha..."

DUAR!

DUAR!

Petir semakin bergemuruh dengan kencang. Pohon-pohon mulai bergerak tidak karuan karena tiupan angin yang kencang.

Tubuh Namjoon terasa sangat lemas. Ini adalah waktu yang selalu ditunggunya seumur hidupnya. Namun ketika apa yang ditunggunya ada di hadapannya, justru ia dalam posisi yang lemah.

Semua rencana yang ia persiapkan selama ini bersama Yoongi sia-sia. Kemunculan psikopat ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Namjoon.

Pria bermasker itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap keempat pria dihadapannya.

"Harus kumulai darimana terlebih dahulu?" sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Namjoon sudah bersiap mengeluarkan senjata di tangannya.

Karena ia petugas keamanan, ia membawa beberapa peralatan keamanan, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki senjata api! Senjata api itu selalu disimpan tim petugas keamanan di pos jaga dan dilarang untuk dibawa keluar pos jika tidak ada urusan yang penting.

Namjoon hanya membawa pisau lipat kecil dan sebuah pemukul. "Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?" gerutunya pelan.

"Kau si... siapa?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook untuk mengamankan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku? Hmmmm... Aku seseorang yang sudah mengincar tubuh kalian sejak kalian bertamu ke desa ini..." jawab pria bermasker itu dengan nada yang menakutkan.

Golok di tangan pria bermasker itu diayun-ayunkan pelan di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah golok ini cukup untuk menyayat tubuh kalian atau tidak..."

Sekujur tubuh Jimin mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin. Pria bermasker itu berjalan mendekat.

Namjoon memegang pemukul di tangan kanannya, siap bertarung melawan pria bermasker itu. Pria bermasker itu perlahan-lahan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon mengayunkan pemukul itu ke wajah sang pria bermasker, namun dengan mudahnya pria bermasker itu menghindar. Pertarungan mulai terjadi diantara mereka.

Sementara Namjoon berjuang melawan pria bertopeng itu, Taehyung berlari ke lantai atas sambil menggendong Jungkook untuk mengamankannya.

Taehyung berhasil masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan membaringkan Jungkook yang masih belum sadar itu di kasurnya.

Taehyung mencoba menelepon pos jaga, namun pesawat telepon terputus. Pria bermasker itu sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telepon yang ada di rumah itu.

Taehyung mencoba mencari pertolongan tapi karena cuaca sangat buruk, handphonenya tidak mendapat signal. Taehyung membanting handphonenya, mengunci kamar Jungkook, dan berlari ke bawah untuk berusaha menolong Namjoon.

Sementara itu Jimin tengah berusaha membantu Namjoon namun tenaga pria bermasker itu sangatlah kuat.

Lengan kanan Namjoon mulai meneteskan darah karena tersayat oleh golok milik pria bermasker itu.

"Aaarghhhh~!" Namjoon berteriak kesakitan, dan teriakan Namjoon diiringi suara tawa yang menyeramkan dari mulut si pria bermasker itu.

Jimin memekik melihat darah yang mengalir dari lengan Namjoon.

"Kalau kalian melawan, kalian akan terluka seperti ini.. Tenanglah... Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dulu dengan kalan..." sahut pria bermasker itu dengan nada dingin.

Pria itu menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah duduk kesakitan di sudut ruangan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Namjoon. Namjoon masih meronta karena darahnya tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Pria itu terlihat menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia memasukkan golok di tangannya itu ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari ikat pinggang baju dinas milik Namjoon.

SREEET~

Sebuah goresan terlukis di pipi kiri Namjoon. Darah segar mengalir dari pipi Namjoon. "Arrrrrghhhhh~~! BRENGSEK KAUUUUU~" Namjoon semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Semakin kau seperti itu, aku semakin menikmatinya..." sahut pria bermasker itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

Ketika pria bermasker itu sedang fokus terhadap Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung pelan-pelan bersembunyi.

Jimin dan Taehyung bersembunyi di dalam ruang karaoke dan pintunya dikunci. Seluruh tubuh mereka menggigigl ketakutan.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Apa?" sahut Jimin pelan.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata Jimin mulai menetes. "Jungkook bagaimana?" sahut Jimin. "Aku sudah mengamankannya di kamar." jawab Taehyung.

"Kalian bersembunyi dimana, bocah-bocah kecil?" Suara itu mulai terdengar dari ruang utama, sementara teriakan Namjoon juga dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah ruang karaoke. Detak jantung Jimin dan Taehyung semakin cepat.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pria bermasker itu mulai menendangi pintu ruang karaoke yang terkunci itu.

Taehyung menyadari bahwa jendela dalam ruang karaoke itu ternyata bisa terbuka dan mengarah tepat ke halaman depan villa.

Taehyung cepat-cepat membuka jendela dan bersiap meloncat ke luar.

DUAAAAAK~

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Tatapan jahat itu terlihat jelas di mata pria bermasker itu.

Taehyung langsung meloncat ke luar jendela. Jimin juga berusaha ikut meloncat bersama Taehyung namun kakinya tertangkap oleh pria bermasker itu.

Jimin terbanting ke lantai. "Arggghhh~" Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuh Jimin.

JLEEEEP!

"Arrrghhhhh~" Kali ini teriakan Taehyung terdengar nyaring di luar, seiringan dengan suara derasnya air hujan yang masih turun membasahi Bangtan Village.

Ternyata ketika Taehyung berusaha kabur, pria bermasker itu melemparkan pisau lipat di tangannya dan dengan sangat akurat pisau itu menusuk tepat di perut kanan Taehyung. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari kaos yang dipakai Taehyung.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : hayo siapa yang bakal meninggal kira2? hayo siapa pelakunya? #tebaktebakdapetcoklat btw maaf ya chapt ini kayaknya agak pendek :( chapter 18 dijamin agak panjang :) keep wait for next chapt ya :)**

 **MY Yeon: alhamdulillah ada yang penasaran :) hayoloh, saya juga kaga tau/? XD here chapt 17 :)**

 **Chaniie97 : gw sedih kaga kebagian kue ultah si kuda/? #mintamaafsamasemuafanshoseok percaya dah, gw suaminya choa yg selama ini disembunyikannya XD**

 **kumiko Ve : wkwkw XD sekuelnya adegan enaena YoonSeok gt? malah ngakak ntar, mana horornya XD**

 **jvjmita: chapter ini kaga terlalu serem, next chapter yg agak sadis, sedikit sih sadisnya, itu aja ngetiknya bikin merinding :(**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : SugaMon lagi bicarain bulan madu mereka/? XD whoaaa~ thx buat perhatiannya, saya langsung sembuh nih baca review kamu #modusan XD thx semangatnya, love u too~ XD**

 **tikatiks : here next chapt :) hayo, siapa yang maskeran hayo? XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : hayo siapa yg tiba-tiba nongol hayoooo XD kalo bener dapet coklat/?**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : here chapt 17 :) hayo siapa yg tiba-tiba muncul hayooo XD VKook ya kmrn, ntar kedepannya ada pairing lain/? XD ayo berdoa FF ini dijadiiin film, ntar saya rekrut kamu jd hantunya XD thx supportnya :*/?**

 **tae15 : saya ngakak asli baca review kamu XD wkwkw yok pesta barbeque yoook~**

 **hyora: nama: tae-v, line? id line ya? ada itu di kan di bio atas/? XD tgl 4 udah UN? waduh? semangat yak! love u too juga rara XD**

 **WHOAAA~ Ngakak asli baca review2 kalian, makasih udah menghibur saya :) Makasih lagi dan lagi buat semua dukungan, support, masukan, pujian, dan reviewnya /deep bows/ Makasih udah nyempetin baca :) Yang suka YoonKook couple, silakan cek FF One Shoot terbaru saya :) keep reading FF ini sampe end ya~ /bows/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC  
**

"Arrrghhhhh~" Kali ini teriakan Taehyung terdengar nyaring di luar, seiringan dengan suara derasnya air hujan yang masih turun membasahi Bangtan Village.

Ternyata ketika Taehyung berusaha kabur, pria bermasker itu melemparkan pisau lipat di tangannya dan dengan sangat akurat pisau itu menusuk tepat di perut kanan Taehyung. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari kaos yang dipakai Taehyung.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~" Teriakan Taehyung makin menggema namun suara petir membuat suara Taehyung tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

Jimin tengah meringkuk ketakutan sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Pria bermasker itu menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Kau mau kabur dariku? Atas ijin dari siapa?" tanya pria bermasker itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Mata itu..." sahut Jimin dalam hati. Mata itu tampak tak asing bagi Jimin.

"Arghhhh~" Jimin memekik karena pria bermasker itu tiba-tiba menjambak rambut orange terang milik Jimin. "Wajahmu lumayan tampan," sahut pria bermasker itu dengan nada dingin, "Sayangnya umurku tidak akan panjang... Hahaha..."

Jimin menatap mata pria bermasker itu sambil mengerutkan wajahnya. Jimin jelas-jelas pernah melihat mata itu!

"Apa kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu?" sahut pria bermasker itu, lalu ia mulai mengambil sebuah cutter tajam dari sakunya.

SREEEET~

Sebuah goresan mendarat di pipi kanan Jimin, da seketika darah segar itu mengalir dari pipi Jimin. "Argggghhhhh~" Jimin berteriak sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun ia tidak berhasil.

SREEEET~

Goresan kedua mendarat di bawah goresan pertama. Darah semakin banyak menetes dari pipi kanan Jimin. Jimin berteriak memaki dan merutuki pria bermasker itu dengan kata-kata kasar, namun hal itu justru membuat sang pria bermasker semakin senang.

Kali ini sang pria bermasker membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya masih menggenggam erat rambut Jimin, kemudian menyeretnya ke ruang utama. Jimin berteriak sambil meronta namun sia-sia.

Namjoon berusaha bangkit dari duduknya namun lengannya mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah sehingga ia tidak berhasil berdiri. Muka Namjoon semakin memucat karena darah terus mengalir dari lengan kanannya.

Tubuh Jimin dibanting tepat disamping Namjoon. Kini pria bermasker itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dari ranselnya.

JLEP!

Sebuah peluru mendarat di kaki kiri Jimin. Pistol itu tidak mengeluarkan suara tembakan sama sekali! Tidak akan ada yang tahu ada peristiwa penembakan di villa itu!

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Kali ini teriakan Jimin cukup untuk membangunkan Jungkook yang berada di kamarnya. Jungkook berusaha membuka kepalanya namun terasa sangat pusing dan berat.

Darah mengucur deras dari kaki kiri Jimin yang terkena tembakan itu, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah peluru juga mendarat di kaki kiri Namjoon. Teriakan dan rutukan yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Kalian beristirahat dulu disini~ Aku masih harus mengurus dua bocah lagi~ Hahaha..." sahut pria bermasker itu sambil berjalan menuju halaman depan villa. Ada Taehyung yang harus diurusnya disana!

Darah mengalir deras dari kaki Jimin dan Namjoon. Mereka terus berteriak menahan kesakitan. Tubuh Namjoon sudah terasa sangat lemas. Belum lagi goresan di pipi Namjoon dan Jimin yang begitu terasa nyeri karena terkena hembusan angin.

Sang pria bermasker itu ke halaman depan dan menemukan Taehyung yang tengah berbaring sambil memegang perutnya. Darah segar terlihat membasahi rerumputan di halaman villa itu.

Sambil menyeringai senang, Taehyung diseretnya ke dalam villa dan dibanting tepat disamping Jimin. "Aku rasa perutmu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tak mampu bergerak, aku tak perlu menembak kakimu~" sahut pria bermasker itu sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Jimin bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Taehyung dan Namjoon. "Dimana bocah satu lagi?" sahut pria bermasker itu.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak memberitahuku, aku bisa mencari sendiri..." sahut pria bermasker itu dengan nada dingin.

Namun, bukannya mencoba mencari Jungkook, justru pria itu mengeluarkan lilin dan sebuah korek. Korek api itu mulai dinyalakan dan isudutkan ke lilin. Setelah lilin itu menyala dengan sempurna, pria bermasker itu menghampiri ketiga pria dihadapannya, kemudian menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Pesta dimulai~" sahutnya. Lilin itu diarahkan ke wajah Taehyung.

TEEEEES~

Air lilin mulai menetes di pipi Taehyung. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Rasa panas dan nyeri terbakar mulai menjalar di wajah Taehyung.

TEEEES~

Setetes air lilin kembali menetes di pipi Taehyung. Jimin dan Namjoon bergidik ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian lilin itu ada tepat di wajah Jimin.

TESSSS~ TESSSSS~

Beberapa tetesan air lilin menempel di wajah Jimin dan cukup untuk membuat Jimin berteriak seperti orang gila. Dan tak lama kemudian hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi.

TEEEEES~

Sebuah tetesan air lilin menetes tepat di mata kiri Namjoon. Namjoon berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil meronta. Sempurna sudah sekujur tubuh Namjoon dijalari oleh rasa sakit yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Sementara itu Jungkook tengah tercengang di kasurnya. Kupingnya bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas teriakan-teriakan Taehyung, Jimin, dan Namjoon di lantai bawah. Namun matanya tertuju pada sesosok penampakan yang duduk di kursi di kamarnya.

Sosok Hoseok ada disana, tengah terduduk sambil menangis. Bukan air mata tapi darah yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Tepat seperti yang digambarkan Taehyung dan Jimin, tubuh Hoseok dihadapannya itu berlumuran darah, dan tidak memiliki tangan kanan.

Kulitnya begitu pucat dan darah terus menetes dari kedua matanya yang tengah menatap Jungkook. Jungkook tak bisa bergerak, mulutnya tak bisa terbuka. Keringat dingin sempurna membasahi kaosnya.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok itu membuka suaranya. "TOLONG AKUUUUU~ TOLONG AKUUUUU~" Tanpa disadari air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook. Rasa takut yang luar biasa membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok Hoseok dihadapan Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "TOLONG SAHABATMUUUUU~ TOLONG SAHABATMUUUUU~"

Sekujur tubuh Jungkook merinding dengan sangat sempurna. Jungkook kali ini sudah nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Sementara itu, di lantai bawah, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Namjoon sudah nyaris tak berdaya. Darah yang terus mengalir dan tetesan-tetesan air lilin yang tengah menempel di sekujur tubuh mereka membuat mereka bertiga pasrah dengan nyawa mereka.

Jangankan berusaha melawan, untuk bergerakpun rasanya sudah tak ada tenaga. Apalagi mata Namjoon kini hanya bisa melihat sebelah.

Sebuah golok kembali dikeluarkan pria bermasker itu dari ranselnya. Pria bermasker itu menatap ketiga pria tak berdaya dihadapannya sambil tersenyum senang. "Mari kita habiskan tubuh kalian terlebih dahulu, baru waktunya bagiku untuk bermain dengan teman kalian satunya itu~"

Golok itu sudah berada tepat di depan lengan Jimin.

DOOOOR!

Tiba-tiba tubuh pria bermasker itu terjatuh berlutut di lantai. Golok di tangannya terbanting ke lantai.

Tepat dibelakang pria bermasker itu, Yoongi berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Wajah Yoongi terlihat penuh dengan amarah. Pria bermasker itu menengok ke arah Yoongi sambil memegang perutnya yang tertembak oleh Yoongi.

"KAU!" teriak pria bermasker itu. Yoongi menatap pria bermasker itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian. "Apa kau... Yang juga membunuh... Kedua orang tuaku... Enam belas tahun yang lalu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria bermasker itu justru tertawa dengan menyeramkan. "CEPAT JAWAB! APA ITU KAU?" teriak Yoongi sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepala pria bermasker itu.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" sahut pria bermasker itu dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Tangan Yoongi mulai sedikit bergetar. Tatapannya begitu menyeramkan menatap ke arah pria bermasker itu. Yoongi sudah bersiap menembakkan peluru ke kepala psikopat gila dihadapannya.

"YOONGI HYEONG HENTIKAN!" teriakan Hoseok terdengar jelas menggema di villa itu.

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan Hoseok, tangan Yoongi yang tengah memegang pistol itu tersentak. Peluru itu tidak mendarat di kepala sang psikopat tapi mengenai bahu sang psikopat. Tak lama kemudian sekelompok anggota polisi masuk memenuhi villa dan membekuk pria bermasker itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kau membunuhnya kau juga akan masuk penjara!" Hoseok memaki Yoongi yang kini tengah terduduk lemas di lantai setelah melakukan tembakan tadi.

Beberapa ambulans mulai berdatangan. Para petugas rumah sakit masuk ke dalam villa dan langsung menggotong tubuh Taehyung, Jimin, dan Namjoon yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Keadaan Namjoon cukup parah. Ketika petugas rumah sakit datang, Namjoon sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Namjoon yang lemas tak berdaya itu dan menangis memanggil-manggil nama Namjoon.

Sebelum Jimin dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans, ia memberitahu Hoseok agar menyelamatkan Jungkook yang tengah terbaring di kamarnya. Kunci pintu kamar Jungkook segera diambil Hoseok dari saku celana Taehyung yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Kondisi Taehyung juga sudah kritis. Taehyung masih membuka kedua matanya namun sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berbicara.

Sebelum pria bermasker itu dibawa ke dalam mobil polisi, Hoseok menghampiri pria bermasker itu dan melepaskan maskernya. Dan kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat dengan sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Jin... Hyeoooooong..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau... Mengapa... Kau..." Hoseok nyaris kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin satu-satunya orang yang terlihat paling menyayanginya justru adalah psikopat yang membunuh kedua orang tua Yoongi, dan juga saudara kembarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menyadari situasi yang tengah terjadi. Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri Jin yang kedua tangannya telah diborgol itu.

"Jin hyeong? Kau? Bagaimana mungkin..." Yoongi begitu terkejut dan nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Jin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok. "Jangan senang karena telah menangkapku, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu kapan aku bisa berkeliaran lagi disekitar kalian." Kemudian polisi yang memegang tangan Jin langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian segera ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan dan menjadi saksi" sahut polisi itu sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Yoongi dan Hoseok mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi naik ke mobil ambulans untuk menemani Namjoon yang terbaring tak berdaya itu ke rumah sakit. Yoongi berteriak kecil sambil menangis melihat mata Namjoon yang terbakar tetesan air lilin.

Sementara itu Hoseok langsung berlari ke kamar Jungkook untuk menyelamatkannya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : hayo Jimin selamat kaga ya? :p jungkook pingsan, taehyung jadi sate/ga XD Namjoon gimana hayo? selamat kaga hmmmm... coklatnya mau dikirim kemana nih? wkwkw**

 **Trbbangtanboys : jimin gimana nasibnya hayo XD  
**

 **jvjmita : hepi ending kaga hayo? here chapt 18 :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : maaf anda belum beruntung XD karena salah jd kaga dapet coklat :p here next chapt :)**

 **Chaniie97 : yg ini udah agak panjang belum nih? :) maaf kmrn kependekan, sependek yoongi/? jawabannya salah, kaga dapet coklat deh XD**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : mau dibikin selamat apa nangis2an gegara ada yg mati nih hmmmm~ love u too nis :* wkwkw here next chapt :)**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : saya aja sambil ngetik sambil ngilu :( apalagi chapter ini, pas ngetik malah merinding sendiri parah ye gw penakutnya? here next chapt :)**

 **alightphoenix : yg ini udah panjang belum? maafkan kalo masih dirasa pendek :( kenapa ketusuk hayo? biar jadi sate alien XD**

 **MY Yeon : ini udah lumayan panjang kan? saya mah cinta sama readers kaga bakal nyekik :)**

 **kumiko Ve : jimin digangbang psikopat? XD chim mati kaga ya hmmm~**

 **tae15 : sengaja kmrn dibikin pendek biar kalian nunggu2in saya/? XD iya jin kabur beli golok sakti/? XD**

 **hyora: JANGAN GILA NANTI SAYA PACARAN SAMA SIAPA? #abaikan XD here next chapt :) end nya chapter 20, hari jumat ini end berarti :( bakal kangen sama kalian para readers hueeee~**

 **xolovefie: tepat! sini saya kasih coklat :)**

 **idayati kookieV : berarti namjoon aja dibikin mati nih hmmmm? XD**

 **WHOAAAA~ Makasih byk buat semua review yang masuk :) Makasih saran, kritik, masukan, dan supportnya :) Rabu saya post chapt 19, jumat chapt 20 dan end :( BAKAL KANGEN SAMA KALIAN SEMUA NIH READERS :( Doakan saya punya keberanian lagi bikin next FF misteri ya :) Udah ada ide "Bangtan Fear Street" sih tapi belum tau kapan mau diketik ide di otak ini, mohon ditunggu :) Here chapter 18, thx udah nyempetin pada baca :) Keep reading sampe end yaaaa :) /bows/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Jungkook dan mendapati Jungkook yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

Kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya yang tengah menangis itu. Kaosnya sudah basah penuh dengan keringat.

Hoseok langsung berlari memeluk Jungkook. "Kau kenapa? Jungkookie kau kenapa?"

Ketika mendengar suara Hoseok, Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar menjauh, kemudian berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Hoseok hyeong pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan ganggu aku! Hoseok hyeong pergi!"

Hoseok tercengang melihat kondisi Jungkook yang seperti itu. Hoseok kembali menghampiri Jungkook untuk memeluknya namun Jungkook menendang-nendangkan kakinya menyuruh agar Hoseok jangan mendekatinya.

"Kau bukan manusia! Pergi sana! PERGIIIIIII...!" Jungkook semakin berteriak histeris sambil ketakutan. Hoseok tercengang mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Hoseok terus memandangi Jungkook. Tiba-tiba nafas Jungkook terengah-engah dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya terbaring lemas di lantai.

Hoseok langsung menghampiri Jungkook untuk menyadarkannya namun Jungkook tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon ambulans. Lima belas menit kemudian ambulans datang. Hoseok ikut menemani Jungkook dalam ambulans itu.

"Aku? Bukan manusia?" Hoseok terus bergumam mengingat perkataan Jungkook tadi.

Setibanya mereka di rumah sakit, Jungkook dilarikan ke UGD.

Di kursi depan UGD ada Yoongi yang terduduk sambil memangis sendirian. Dengan agak ragu-ragu Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Hoseok tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Yoongi yang tengah menangis dihadapannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Hoseok akhirnya memberanikan diri menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi sambil bertanya, "Yang lain dimana?"

"Ruang operasi..." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil menatap lantai dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Jungkook ada di UGD, dia tadi berteriak-teriak histeris dan kemudian pingsan." sahut Hoseok. Yoongi terdiam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Keheningan cukup lama hadir diantara mereka, sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka suara.

"Mengapa bisa... Jin hyeong... Aku benar-benar terkejut... Aku... Aku..." sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi terisak dan mulai meneteskan air mata lagi, mengingat kejadian enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Hoseok terdiam dan tanpa sadar ia juga meneteskan air mata mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. "Bagaimana mungkin... Jin hyeong... Pelakunya..."

Dua jam kemudian Jungkook sudah sadarkan diri. Yoongi dan Hoseok menemui Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan penuh ketakutan. Yoongi segera menghampiri Jungkook dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Jungkook menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu di kamarnya, dan tentu saja cerita Jungkook membuat kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat. Yoongi juga membuka lebar kedua mata kecilnya itu.

"Hobie..." sahut Hoseok dengan lirih dan tak lama kemudian air mata menetes dimatanya."Hobie..."

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang mulai basah oleh air mata. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi menaruh belas kasihan yang dalam terhadap Hoseok.

Yoongi menceritakan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu kepada Jungkook, dan Jungkook memekik kaget. "Itu bukan kau hyeong? Itu..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan iba. Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

Setelah itu Jungkook bertanya ada apa dengan Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin. Yoongi menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan Jungkook berteriak histeris mendengarnya. Jungkook nyaris pingsan mendengar cerita yang terjadi malam tadi.

Jungkook langsung segera menelepon orang tuanya memberikan kabar agar semua orang tua mereka segera kembali dan menuju ke rumah sakit itu.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, operasi berjalan lancar. Bersyukurlah, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Namjoon berhasil diselamatkan, namun mata kiri Namjoon tak tertolong.

Mata kiri Namjoon mengalami kebutaan. Yoongi menangis mendengarnya, namun ia bersyukur bahwa nyawa Namjoon masih bisa diselamatkan.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Namjoon belum sadarkan diri. Mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang sama.

Dua jam setelahnya, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai sadarkan diri. Mereka bertanya akan banyak hal dan akhirnya Yoongi menceritakan semuanya, berawal dari kejadian enam belas tahun yang lalu yang menimpa Yoongi, dan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu yang menimpa Hoseok.

"Mengapa dari awal kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Jimin.

"Kami takut... Pada kutukan itu..." sahut Hoseok pelan.

"Aku dan Namjoon dari awal ingin memberitahu kalian, tapi... Kami takut psikopat itu beraksi jika kami meberitahu kalian..." sahut Yoongi.

"Lalu mengapa ia tetap menyerang kami?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga bingung..."

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat, beberapa kali ia memergoki Jin tengah menatap aneh ke arah mereka setiap mereka sedang makan di rumah makan milik Jin itu.

"Ah... Aku rasa ia sudah mengincar kita sejak awal..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin. Luka di tubuh Jimin dan Taehyung masih berbekas, namun mereka merasa tidak apa-apa asalkan nyawa mereka berhasil diselamatkan.

"Goresan di pipimu hyeong..." Jungkook nyaris menangis melihat goresan cutter di pipi Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga punya luka bakar di pipiku" sahut Taehyung karena Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Jimin.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pipi Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Ah, luka tembak di kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin. "Makanya kata dokter beberapa waktu ke depan aku harus memakai tongkat sampai lukanya pulih" sahut Jimin sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku akan membopongmu hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Hoseok tersenyum melihat ketiga bocah dihadapannya itu.

"Setelah ini kalian akan kembali ke rumah kalian.. Bangtan Village akan kembali sepi..." sahut Hoseok dengan suara lirih.

Ketiga bocah itu menatap penuh iba kepada Hoseok. Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka suara. "Masih ada Namjoon..." Yoongi diam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan aku..."

Hoseok menatap ke arah Yoongi, air mata mulai membasahi kedua bola matanya. "Maafkan aku, hyeong..."

Yoongi menatap ke arah Hoseok dan berkata, "Maafkan aku juga..."

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon sadar. Yoongi langsung menghampiri kasur Namjoon.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoongi, menatap cemas ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Mata kirinya terbungkus oleh penutup mata.

"Mataku?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Buta sebelah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Pria itu tertangkap?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan psikopat jahanam itu tertangkap... Bersyukur aku hanya kehilangan sebelah mataku. Kau bahkan kehilangan kedua orang tuamu karenanya..." sahut Namjoon. Yoongi kembali menangis dan Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Psikopat itu... Jin hyeong..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada lirih. Namjoon membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Entahlah... Besok kita akan ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan. Saat itulah, ayo kita bertanya kepadanya..." jawab Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon teringat sesuatu. "Ah, bagaimana bisa kalian tahu keadaan kami di villa itu?"

"Ah, benar!" sahut Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Aku sedang tidur sore itu, tiba-tiba Hobie datang ke dalam mimpiku." Hoseok mulai bercerita sambil menahan tangisnya. "Hobie mendatangiku dalam mimpi, dan aku jelas mendengar ia menyebut kata villa berkali-kali... Aku langsung terbangun dan tubuhku basah oleh keringat. Aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, jadi aku berlari ke villa. Aku berlari menembus hujan dan petir karena aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mimpiku."

Kali ini air mata Hoseok kembali menetes. "Lalu saat aku sampai di depan villa, aku melihat Taehyung tengah melompat dari jendela, aku bingung makanya aku bersembunyi di rerumputan depan villa itu, dan aku mendengar Taehyung seperti berteriak kesakitan..."

"Lalu aku benar-benar yakin ada yang tidak beres, jadi aku segera berlari mencari Namjoon tapi ia tidak ada di pos jaga. Aku ingat ada mobil Yoongi terparkir di depan villa, jadi aku berlari ke rumah Yoongi untuk bertanya mengapa mobilnya ada disana, dan Yoongi langsung berlari ke pos jaga mengambil pistol. Aku langsung menghubungi kantor polisi dan rumah sakit."

"Untung Hoseok menemuiku saat itu, kalau tidak...Entahlah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Itu pertama kalinya Yoongi memuji Hoseok.

"Lalu mengapa villa itu disewakan kepada kami?" tanya Jungkook. "Entahlah, itu yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya dari awal..." sahut Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung buka suara. "Saat melakukan reservasi, katanya semua villa penuh. Tapi aku sangat ingin berlibur kesini jadi aku memaksakan agar ada villa yang dikosongkan, atau setidaknya menginap di rumah penduduk. Pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan villa itu. Katanya villa itu sudah lama tak dihuni, tapi aku berkata tidak masalah."

Taehyung menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Jimin dan Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung. "Semua sudah terjadi, yang penting kita selamat." sahut Jimin. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Jimin dari samping kasur Jimin.

-TBC-

 **Next chapter: "PENUTUP". Mohon dibaca sampai tamat ya readers :) Btw maaf kemarin hiatus seharian/? jadi baru sempet share hari ini. Chapter 20 END dan besok saya postnya :) Huweeee, sedih juga tiba-tiba ini FF udah tamat, bakal kangen sama cicicuit para readersnim :( Doakan saya segera bisa bikin FF Misteri lain ya :) Please keep waiting for "Bangtan Fear Street" yang entah kira-kira kapan bakal saya postnya :)  
**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : yoongi hoseok pahlawan bangsa/? hayo kejawab kan siapa hantu yang mirip hoseoknya :) hobie~ hobie~ sana minta maaf sama YoonSeok kamunya wkwkw**

 **Idayati KookieV : next chapter semua tanda tanya akan terungkap, silakan dibaca sampe end ya :) bazeng emang si emak jin/? XD tapi dia kayak gt juga ada penyebabnya, mau tau? baca chapt 20 :)**

 **hyora : nangis aja gpp, mumpung nangis masih gratis/? XD saya sih bakal post next FF chapter abis ini. "The Marriage" - KookMin VMin YoonSeok NamJin tapi bukan misteri. Misterinya belum tau kapan bikin lagi itu ide "Bangtan Fear Street", doakan saya cepet dapet full idenya ya :) asik ada yg bakal kangen sama saya XD**

 **xolovefie : sekarang tutup mata, aku lagi kirim coklatnya nih/? XD yg psycho kan emang biasanya rada diem kayak Park Haejin di Bad Guys XD Hobie kembaran Hoseok XD**

 **Chaniie97 : masa baru kali ini ada yg bikin Jin jd psycho? Menurut saya yang susah ditebak lebih seru/? XD ide udah ada tp jalan ceritanya masih belum sempurna, mohon tunggu "Bangtan Fear Street" yang masih mentahan di otak saya ini ya :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : sini nangis di bahu saya aja/? #modusan XD jangan nangis ntar siapa yg baca FF saya kalo kamu nangis :) love u too nis :* wkwkw XD**

 **kumikove : Jin ilang ngasah golok/? iya hobie yg meninggal hoseok selamat/? kalo mau tau cerita komplitnya silakan pantengin sampe end :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : here chapt 19 :) jangan sedih kaga dapet coklat, u get my heart ra wkwkw #abaikan**

 **tikatiks : WAAAAA SAYA KAGET/? XD oke sip tik :) doakan aja Bangtan Fear Street cepet kebuat ya :) here next chapt :)**

 **jvjmita : whoaaaa~ ada yg suka sama saya/? #gagalpaham ... aku juga suka bacain komen kamu/? #modusan #abaikan XD here chapt 19 :)**

 **kimbab'bulgogi: saya ada deg2an pas ngetik :( keringet dingin bayangin ini beneran :( masa kaga ketebak kalo Jin plakunya? alhamdulillah sukses bikin readers bingung/? XD kayaknya review kamu lebih panjang dari FF saya wkwkw :) gpp, saya jd seneng bacanya :) saranghae juga bul/? doakan saya terus bisa nulis FF yang menghibur para readers ya :) ini juga review terpanjang yg pernah saya baca XD**

 **Trbbangtanboys : tasik mana? tasik bukannya yg dilirik lagu Hormone War? #itumahlasik XD  
**

 **tae15 : goloknya dah kepake buat ngebaset lengan Namjoon kan :( here next chapt :)**

 **WHOAAAAAAAA~ Ini udah mau end dan antusias para readers makin bikin saya sedih namatin FF ini :( Doakan next FF misteri "Bangtan Fear Street" bisa cepet saya garap ya /bows/**

 **Makasih byk buat semua dukungan dan semangatnya, support, kritikan, masukan, dan review2nya, saya bersyukur bisa nemu readers2 kayak kalian semua, sini cium satu2/? XD Keep reading sampe end ya besok :) Thx udah nyempetin baca /bows/**


	20. Chapter 20 - END

**Title: MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Penutup "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE" - BTS FANFIC**

Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, usia Yoongi saat itu lima tahun. Yoongi dan keluarganya membeli sebuah villa di Bangtan Village dan tinggal disana.

Ayah Yoongi adalah petugas kepolisian. Karena itu ia sengaja membeli villa disana agar ia dan keluarganya bisa menikmati udara segar.

Bertugas menjadi polisi bukanlah tugas yang mudah. Karena itu ayah Yoongi membutuhkan udara dan lingkungan yang segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sampai suatu saat, ayah Yoongi menangkap salah satu pembunuh yang sudah lama diincar oleh tim kepolisian dan ayah Yoongi mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan.

Namun, kebahagian bagi suatu pihak bukan berarti kebahagiaan untuk semuanya. Setelah sang pembunuh itu tertangkap, keluarganya hancur berantakan.

Istri sang pembunuh dibully oleh lingkungan tempat tinggalnya dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri meninggalkan satu-satunya anak mereka yang masih berusia enam tahun.

Hidup dibawah tekanan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Kim Seokjin, anak dari sang pembunuh yang tertangkap itu. Ayahnya dihukum mati di penjara, sementara ibunya bunuh diri dihadapannya.

Tanpa disadari, tekanan disekitarnya menjadikan Jin seorang anak berandalan.

Sampai suatu saat ketika Jin dibully oleh seorang anak di dekat rumahnya, ia memukulkan sebuah batu besar dan tanpa sengaja membunuh salah seorang anak yang membullynya itu.

Dan ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepala anak itu, ada perasaan aneh, perasaan bahagia justru dirasakannya.

Jin diam-diam menyembunyikan mayat anak itu di hutan dekat rumahnya karena memang saat itu tidak ada seorangpun disekitarnya yang melihat. Dan sejak saat itu ia berusaha mencari tahu identitas polisi yang berhasil menangkap ayahnya itu.

Dua tahun setelah itu, tepatnya enam belas tahun yang lalu, Jin berhasil menemukan villa tempat tinggal ayah Yoongi.

Dan dengan mental psikopat yang dimilikinya, ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam villa itu. Saat itu keamanan di Bangtan Village belum seketat saat ini, karena itu ia berhasil menyusup ke dalam villa tempat tinggal Yoongi tengah malam.

Saat itu usia Jin delapan tahun, namun jiwa psikopatnya sudah begitu kuat.

Ketika seluruh keluarga tengah tertidur, Jin memutuskan aliran listrik di villa itu. Ketika ibu Yoongi tengah kebingungan untuk mencari lilin, Jin dalam kegelapan diam-diam menghampiri ibu Yoongi, dan menusukkan pisau besar yang sangat tajam ke perut ibu Yoongi.

Ketika ibu Yoongi jatuh terduduk di lantai, Jin membekap mulut ibu Yoongi dan membiusnya hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Ayah Yoongi tengah tertidur pulas sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi.

Setelah ibu Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri, nafsu membunuh Jin semakin tinggi. Perlahan-lahan Jin menyayat kulit tubuh ibu Yoongi. Jin memotong kaki ibu Yoongi dan potongan kakinya diletakkan di atas kompor. Darah segar menetes membanjiri dapur.

Setelah itu Jin menusuk-nusuk leher dan mata ibu Yoongi, lalu mencungkil bola matanya dan dimasukkan ke dalam frezeer. Setelah puas bermain dengan tubuh wanita itu, Jin menuangkan minyak tanah di depan kamar ayah Yoongi dan kemudian melemparkan korek ke minyak tanah itu.

Kebakaran hebat terjadi di villa itu. Jin berlari keluar dan menatap kebakaran itu dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya. Jin tahu betul malam itu Yoongi tidak ada di rumahnya. Yoongi sering menginap di villa sebelah karena anak penghuni villa sebelah bersahabat baik dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi sering diajak menginap disana.

Jin sengaja membuat Yoongi tetap hidup agar Yoongi juga merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan olehnya. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di usia dini.

Villa sebelah menyadari adanya kebakaran. Yoongi yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun langsung berlari menuju tempat orang tuanya itu dan berteriak histeris memaksa masuk ke dalam namun ditahan oleh penduduk yang sudah berkumpul disana.

Tak lama kemudian petugas keamanan datang memadamkan api di villa itu. Api di villa itu berhasil dipadamkan sebelum seisi rumah terbakar, namun justru keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan yang ditemukan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran yang masuk ke dalam villa itu.

Tubuh ibu Yoongi yang sudah hancur terpotong-potong tak berbentuk, dan tubuh ayah Yoongi yang sudah gosong terbakar api. Yoongi berteriak seperti orang gila.

Akhirnya pemilik villa sebelah itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari Bangtan Village dan membawa Yoongi untuk tinggal bersama mereka agar Yoongi bisa menjadi saudara angkat untuk Namjoon, anak dari pemilik villa sebelah itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, villa yang terbakar itu kembali dibangun, namun menjadi angker.

Banyak pengunjung yang pergi dengan ketakutan karena banyak penampakan di villa itu. Akhirnya villa itu ditutup dan tidak boleh ditempati. Bahkan ada gosip beredar yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada yang menceritakan tentang pembunuhan di villa itu, maka mereka akan bernasib sial.

Delapan tahun setelah kejadian itu, tepatnya delapan tahun yang lalu, Jin pindah ke Bangtan Village dan membuka rumah makan disana. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui identitasnya karena selain namanya, seluruh identitas dirinya sudah dipalsukan.

Jin pindah kesana hanya untuk mengenang masa-masa indah dimana ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, sampai suatu hari ia mendengar gosip siapa yang menceritakan tentang pembunuhan di villa itu, maka mereka akan bernasib sial, dan jiwa psikopatnya kembali timbul.

Di desa itu ada sebuah keluarga yang memiliki anak kembar, Jung Hoseok dan Jung Hobie namanya. Mereka kembar identik dan nyaris susah dibedakan. Hoseok lahir satu menit lebih dulu, karena itu Hobie sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hosikie hyeong." Karena mereka pandai bergaul, banyak pengunjung yang menginap di villa senang dengan mereka berdua.

Namun, tujuh tahun yang lalu, secara tidak disengaja Jin mendengar Hobie bercerita ke beberapa pengunjung mengenai pembunuhan dan hantu-hantu yang ada di villa milik ayah Yoongi itu. Saat itulah jiwa psikopatnya benar-benar sempurna muncul kembali.

Malamnya, Jin diam-diam membujuk Hobie ikut dengannya dengan alasan akan menemani Hobie mencari hantu di villa kosong itu. Dan Jin memastikan Hobie agar pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Dan malam itu, di halaman belakang villa itulah, pembantaian terhadap Hobie terjadi. Jin membunuh dan memotong sebelah tangan Hobie, lalu sekujur tubuhnya ditusuk-tusuk dengan ganas dan wajahnya disayat-sayat hingga darah banjir membasahi mayat Hobie dengan sempurna.

Jin berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari tuduhan tersangka karena memang tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kejadian malam itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui atau melihat Jin pergi bersama Hobie malam itu.

Keesokannya, mayat Hobie ditemukan di halaman belakang villa itu, tepatnya persis di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di halaman belakang villa itu, dan Hoseok, saudara kembarnya, berteriak histeris dan nyaris gila melihat mayat saudara kembarnya itu terbaring disana dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi dan Namjoon datang ke desa itu dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai petugas keamanan dan teknisi. Ketika para penduduk mulai bercerita tentang identitas Yoongi, Hoseok yang jiwanya masih terguncang akibat pembunuhan saudara kembarnya itu menghampiri Yoongi dan merutuki Yoongi.

Menurut Hoseok, ini semua berawal dari pembunuhan di villa Yoongi enam belas tahun yang lalu. Karena Hobie menceritakan tentang kejadian pembunuhan orang tua Yoongi dan hantunya yang berkeliaran, Hobie meninggal dengan tragis.

Karena itu Hoseok terus memukuli Yoongi dan merutukinya, bahkan sempat beberapa kali mengusirnya dari desa itu. Sejak saat itu lah Hoseok dan Yoongi terlibat perang dingin dan saling membenci satu sama lain.

Setelah mendengar adanya korban lain, yaitu saudara kembar Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi berjanji, apapun caranya, mereka harus bisa menangkap psikopat jahanam itu dan memberikannya hukuman yang setimpal.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, setiap tahun tepat di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kematian saudara kembarnya itu, Hoseok akan datang malam-malam ke halaman belakang villa itu, dan menangis di depan pohon besar tempat mayat saudara kembarnya itu ditemukan.

Yoongi yang menyadari hal itu juga diam-diam selalu berkeliaran disekitaran villa setiap ia tahu Hoseok akan berkunjung ke halaman belakang villa itu. Yoongi memantau Hoseok dari jauh karena Yoongi takut Hoseok tiba-tiba diserang oleh psikopat jahanam itu.

-END-

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA!**

 **Tamat :(**

 **Tamat :(**

 **Tamat huweeee :(**

 **Bakal kangen review2 kalian :(**

 **Kangen support kalian juga :(**

 **Btw, thx a lot buat semua yang udah baca ini dari awal, yang setia membaca dan mereview setiap chapternya, yang udah support saya selama menggarap cerita ini :) maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada karena saya juga manusia jadi kaga bisa sempurna :) buat yang selalu bertanya-tanya, selamat, jawabannya udah dapet kan disini?**

 **Sampai bertemu di karya selanjutnya :) Jangan lupa juga baca semua FF yang saya buat ya :) Gumawo all /deep bows/**

 **Note: Buat yang suka sama kisah cinta-cintaan, hari senin saya post new FF Chapter, judulnya "The Marriage", starring KookMin VMin NamJin YoonSeok :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : kayak saya jama labil dulu, suka nyilet2 tangan pake cutter dong wkwkw XD gw sama abang Jin kakak adek kandung berarti XD asik ada yang bilang saya keren/? #abaikan :) Bangtan Fear Street coming soon, entah kapan bakal dirilis, baru ada ide doang di otak wkwkw**

 **amiracarlin2 : ntar saya baper sama kamu gimana hayolo XD**

 **tikatiks : wah asik ada yg doain saya tiap hari, jadi makin semangat :) endingnya cuma jelasin semua kejadian yang telah terjadi/? kisah vkookmin berakhir di chapt 19, mereka kembali ke rumah masing2 dgn selamat :)**

 **kimbab'bulgogi : udah jelas kan knp jin ngelakuin itu? :) sedih ya bacanya? bayangin coba yoongi nangis gegara namjoon buta sebelah, bayangin jungkook terus nempel2in jimin krn jimin luka :) so sweet/? XD asik kaga terduga, saya sukses mengalihkan dunia readers/? XD maafkeun kisah vkookmin harus berakhir di chapt 19 :( here ending, menjelaskan semua tanda tanya selama 19 chapter XD makasih bgt supportnya, jgn lp baca FF saya lainnya ya :***

 **kumikove : gpp males login yg penting kaga males baca ve wkwkw :* kisah vkookmin lanjutannya ke cinta segitiga yg kemaren saya bikin wkwkw XD**

 **hyora : coba tebak chimtaekook kenapa di the marriage wkwkw XD saya juga rindu semua ocehanmu rara XD jangan lupa pantengin FF saya lainnya ya :)**

 **jvjmita : buat kamu mah semua bisa/? XD whoaaa~ baca komen kamu saya terbang ke planet mars ini XD thx thx a lot pujiannya, masih perlu byk belajar nih sayanya :( semoga next FF bisa makin greget ya/? XD**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : huweeee udah end beneran nih :( cinta2annya paling disini ya kode2an SugaMon sama JiTaeKook aja XD thx supportnya, love u back/? :***

 **Trbbangtanboys : here, ketauan kan akhirnya knp yoongi jongkok di danau XD namjoon tetep sexy brain walau matanya kelilinan/? XD  
**

 **rairaikyung : makasiiiiiiiiiih /sujud syukur ada yg suka/ :) late is better than never/? dan sedihnya kita baru ketemu pas ini FF end :( here next chapt :) thx udah nyempetin baca FF ini, thx udah suka sama FF ini :)**

 **ChimSza95 : ngos2an bacanya za? saya ngetiknya juga ngos2an/? XD kayaknya karakter saya emang gini nih, kaga bisa bikin FF chapt panjang2 :( ofc Jimin uke, Jimin ultimate uke, Jimin uke sejati/? XD senin ya saya post The Marriage nya :)**

 **Idayati KookieV : ini ide netesin lilin dapet dari film korea death bell~ ngilu bgt saya nonton itu film huweeee :( vkook ada kan FF saya yg "You Are My Sun" :) udah baca belum?**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ END~**

 **BENERAN END :(**

 **Thx a lot semua supportnyaaa :***

 **Thx a lot semua masukan kritik sarannya :***

 **Thx a lot semua pujiannya :***

 **Thx a lot semua doa2 dan waktunya buat ngebaca FF ini dari awal :***

 **See u in my next FF :)**

 **Btw, buat pencinta drakor "Cheese In The Trap", saya lagi garap FF BTS yg terinspirasi dari drakor itu, silakan ditunggu :)**

 **Senin saya mulai post new FF chapter "The Marriage" based on ide saya sendiri wkwkw XD**

 **Jangan lupa baca semua FF saya, see u in my next FF :***

 **/deep bows/**


	21. INFO BANGTAN FEAR STREET

**DEAR PARA PENGGEMAR SAYA/? (ACIAAAAT!) YANG BERGENRE MYSTERY :)**

 **WANNA INFORM YOU ALL...**

 **FF MYSTERY SAYA YANG SAYA JANJIIN DARI BULAN FEBRUARI KEMARIN YANG JUDULNYA "BANGTAN FEAR STREET", AKHIRNYA BISA TERPUBLISH JUGA GARA2 LIAT KAMBEK BANGTAN YANG CREEPY KALI INI WKWKW XD**

 **SILAKAN DIBACA YA :) BARU ADA CHAPTER PEMBUKA SIH BTW :) JANGAN LUPA DIBACA YA :) SILAKAN DI CEK DI AKUN SAYA FF NYA :)**

 **WISH U ALL LIKE IT :)**

 **SEE U THERE ALL :) ANNYEONG :)**


End file.
